


Satellite Heart

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Series: New Moon [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Bucky Barnes, Angry Steve Rogers, Angst, Arguing, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon-Typical Violence, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Speaks Russian, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talking Steve Rogers, Dismemberment, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Eventual Happy Ending, Genital Piercing, Getting Back Together, Gun Violence, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Irish Steve Rogers, Long-Haired Bucky Barnes, Misogyny, Mob Boss Bucky Barnes, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Multi, Murder, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Nephew, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Reader Is A Protective Mother, Romani Pietro Maximoff, Romani Wanda Maximoff, Romanian Bucky Barnes, Rough Sex, Russian Bucky Barnes, Russian Natasha Romanov, Sassy Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Speaks Russian, Steve and Bucky need a hug, Strong Female Characters, Teen Pregnancy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is DISGUSTING I'm sorry, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Torture, Violence against women, Weddings, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: You used to be Steve and Bucky's girl. Then they fucking left without saying goodbye. Little did they know, you were pregnant. But life went on. You raised your Talia to the best of your ability.But one day, everything goes to shit. Now your boys are back in your life. And they're not planning on leaving anytime soon.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: New Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140434
Comments: 53
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> | A brief warning for a physical fight for this chapter. Mentions of misoygnic talk too.
> 
> Italics are for Russian and bold is for Romani. Happy reading!

“ _Mamochka?_ Can we have _pirog_ tonight?”  
  
Talia had looked up from her bowl of cereal, looking at her mother who was scrambling her eggs for her toast. You turned the flame off as you finished your eggs. 

Bucky had taught you how to make pirog. He always put mashed potatoes, ground meat, and cabbage. Steve took a little more time to make it, though. If there was anything Steve Rogers didn’t have, was patience. 

Turning around, you looked at your daughter. 

Talia had been a perfect splitting image of Bucky, Steve, and you. She had Bucky’s hair, Steve’s eyes, and your nose and lips. She had Steve’s smile. Bucky’s smirk. Your innocent look. Her blue eyes twinkled.

“I’ll have to get the ingredients, _Lucky._ Whatcha want in them?” You replied. Beaming, she said, “Mashed potatoes with ground meat and cabbage, _mama._ The usual.” Ignoring the pang in your heart, you softly smiled. “No sweet fillings? Cherries? Apricot jam? I know you love apricot jam, _Lucky._ ” You spoke. Talia giggled. The seven-year-old bounced in her seat as she nodded eagerly. Smiling softly to yourself, you quickly tapped in the ingredients into your phone before returning to your eggs, putting them on your plate. 

“Okay. Savory and sweet fillings tonight then.” You chirped. Then you gave her a mock hard look. 

“Now finish your breakfast, Talia.”

After breakfast, you got Talia dressed and ready for school. You had finished swiping on a little makeup when you heard Talia coming to the door. Slipping your lipstick into your purse, you turned to your baby girl. She smiled. For a moment, you saw Steve. When her eyes twinkled, you saw Bucky. Swallowing, you grabbed her hand as the two of you left the apartment.

Walking Talia to school always gave you a sense of comfort. Listening to your little girl talk about how excited she was for school made you happy. Talia was very much into science and math. You encouraged it. At least she would have a good future. 

Unlike you. After you had found out you were pregnant, you only had your father. Then you had Natasha and Wanda. Clint had been enraged when he found out. He even threatened to punch them in the face. But after you protested, he stopped. 

You had felt especially bad with Natasha. Natasha Romanoff was Bucky’s adopted sister. Ivan Romanoff had taken the orphaned Bucky in after his parents died. You didn’t know if Natasha had kept contact with her adopted brother. You had always wondered if Natasha had kept your Talia a secret from Bucky. You hoped she did.

Alexander Pierce owned a publishing company. You worked for your father’s company. You always liked English, and after majoring in English and Business, a publishing company didn’t seem out of reach. 

You knew that people talked about you all the time whenever you went to work. You knew what they said about you. Your coworkers liked to talk shit about you, spreading the rumor that you only got the job at your father’s company because of your father’s position. You didn’t know how many times you wanted to bite back, to scream in their faces that no, you didn’t get the job because of your father. You had gotten your job fair and square. But you bit your tongue and didn’t bite back. 

But you knew one day you would. You would lose it. It had been a bubbling surface for such a long time. You didn’t know how much you could take. 

As you walked Talia to school, she began to talk more about her Lego set you had gotten her last Christmas. 

_“Mommy, can I get a lightsaber this Christmas?”_ Talia asked. You continued to walk as you responded back to her. _“Well lucky charm, I don’t know. You’re a little too small for a lightsaber. I’ll see if they have mini lightsabers. Or a Baby Yoda plushie.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Is Auntie Wanda going to make the_ **_partisan goulash_ ** _t_ _oo?”_ Talia added. You smiled softly. The Romani woman always made **_partisan goulash_** for her goddaughter/niece on her birthday in December. 

_“Only on your birthday, remember?”_ You teased her as the two of you continued to walk. Talia giggled. 

_“I know, mama. Just making sure,”_ Talia giggled. 

  
  
  


The feeling of the AC hitting your face welcomed you as you walked inside the building. After a kiss on the head, you watched as your baby girl walked into school and you had caught a subway to work. It seemed to be a nice morning.

Then you had grabbed a coffee from the break room and headed towards your office. Already, you could hear some whispers.

“She’s back…”

“Oh, she must be seeing daddy…”

“Oh, look at her go. Looking like she’s better than all of us.”

Your grip on your coffee cup tightened, just a little. When you made your way to the familiar door of your office, it swung open and slammed closed. Leaning against the door, your gaze was on the floor. You gritted your teeth. Gnashing them together, you marched right to your desk and plopped yourself down on the chair. Your coffee sloshed a little on your cup. 

A knock on your door made you look up. 

“Come in.” 

Alexander Pierce walked through the threshold of your office. A small smile appeared on your face when you saw your father.

“Hi, daddy.” You said. He smiled at you, closing the door behind him. Walking towards you, he spoke. “How are you, button?”

“I’m okay, _bubba._ Talia wanted _pirog_ tonight, so I think I’m going to stop by the store after I pick her up from school.” You replied, getting your laptop set up. 

You were tired. Dark circles showed under your eyes, despite the amount of concealer you used in the morning to hide your tiredness. The past seven years had been hard. The first year was the worst. Every time Talia cried, your chest tightened in worry. Every time she fell and scraped her knee and cried, you swallowed the incoming tears. You had raised Talia alone, except for your father, Natasha, and Wanda. Clint Barton, Natasha’s husband, sometimes stepped in to help raise Talia. She called him Uncle Clint or Uncle Hawkie. You had wanted to call Steve and Bucky. You had called them, but they never answered you back. After a while, you had stopped trying. There had been no use. You had left countless voicemails. Endless text messages. They had been left unanswered. You couldn’t take it anymore. You blocked their numbers. 

If they weren’t going to answer you back, then you didn’t need them. You could raise Talia on your own. And you had. For seven years, you had raised your baby girl in the Russian customs and ways. Every year for a week, the two of you celebrated **_Maslenitsa_** and welcomed the coming of spring together, just like how you used to with Steve and Bucky. Your Talia was a bright girl. She had a bright future. If any boys harassed her in any way, they would meet your shotgun. 

No one hurt your little girl. No one. 

“Anything else?” Your father asked. You shook your head. Alexander Pierce looked at his daughter and smiled. 

“Have a good day, button.” Then the door opened and closed behind him. As soon as you heard his footsteps retreating, you slumped over your desk. Silently pulling out your drawer, you opened it to reveal a framed picture. 

A younger version of Steve, you, and Bucky looked back up at you. All three of you were smiling at the camera. It had been taken years ago, back when you three had started dating. Natasha had taken a picture in front of your favorite little diner in Brooklyn. Your fingertips brushed over the gold frame, tears beginning to prick at your eyes. 

_They left you alone. When you had needed them most, they left you all alone. You were stuck. You had wanted them to pull you out. After you had realized they were never coming back, you mustered your strength and pulled yourself forward. You hadn’t been ready to raise a child. But you knew you would survive, if only for your child. Who cared if you saw them again? They had made their stance clear. They weren’t coming back anytime soon._

_And that was fine. But if they were going to crawl back to you, then you’d stop them before they got too close. They weren’t going to be forgiven easily._

_Not anymore._

  
  
  


Trouble had begun hours later when your work phone started to ring. You answered it.

“Hello?” You spoke. 

“Hey. Can I come to your office?” You heard Josef’s voice speak from the other line. 

You frowned. 

Josef had been working for your father longer than you had. He could be called Alexander Pierce’s right-hand-man. You knew your father’s will was that you would inherit the company in case something happened to him. It was why you double-majored in business. You hadn’t wanted to. You had wanted to double-major in political science. But with the knowledge that everything would fall to you in case of an emergency, you knew you had to be ready. So you had thrown away any dreams of political science and chose business instead. 

You didn’t even know if you wanted the company, really. Sure, being the CEO would make your bills and taxes easier. You could have a bigger apartment. Talia wouldn’t have to stay in the bigger room because you didn’t want her to have the smaller, much more cramped room in your shitty two-room apartment. The place where you lived was much more cramped. You didn’t want to live near your father.  
  
But those things didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that your bed always felt cold without your boys. It didn’t matter that you couldn’t buy Talia the newest edition lightsaber, or that you spent countless hours with her, helping her on her science projects until late in the morning. You would do anything for your baby girl. She had become your light in the darkness, your luck. If it made her happy and it was reasonable, you’d do it. 

“Um, yeah sure. I’ll keep the door unlocked for you.” Then he hung up. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. 

Fucking asshole. 

A couple of minutes later, the door opened. The dark-haired man steppe through your door. 

A sudden feeling rang through you. A cold feeling seeped into your bones. 

Something was wrong. As Josef closed the door, you could hear the door lock. Your fight or flight reflexed kicked in. But you remained seated. You waited. Your hands were on your lap, perfectly poised. You counted down mentally from ten. You were looking at him. Waiting. 

“You don’t deserve it.” 

A filled-in eyebrow had been raised. Your eyes narrowed a little. 

“I don’t deserve what, Josef?” You replied calmly. You saw him walking closer, his footsteps echoing on the ground. Your hand silently crept over to the knob of your desk. You had a can of pepper spray in there. If he fucked up, you needed to be ready. 

“A woman shouldn’t have a man’s job. Your little girl shouldn’t be learning a man’s work.” Josef spat. Your eyes darkened. 

“Don’t speak of my daughter like that in front of me.” Your voice had taken a dangerous tone. Your motherly instincts were kicking in. Your grip on the knob of your drawer tightened. 

“And you’re a single mom. What, your boyfriend not want you?” Josef taunted you. 

He was trying to get under your skin. You wouldn’t give him the fucking satisfaction. 

“That’s none of your business, Josef.” You replied smoothly, trying to not lose your shit. Your rage was beginning to bubble over, like a can of pop that was getting shaken too hard. One more thing and you’d snap. 

“If your daddy passes away, you would get the company. Wouldn’t it be nice? Getting your daddy’s job? Bet it’d be better than the job he handed to you. Rich people don’t gotta work for shit, do they?” He snapped. 

Your control snapped. You stood up abruptly, slamming your hands on your desk. Your drawer had been yanked open, the can of pepper spray in your eyes as your eyes burned. Josef jumped from the shock. 

“You shut the fuck up. You don’t fucking know how hard I worked for this job. I earned this fucking job fair and motherfucking square. You’re just a whiny little boy who didn’t like that a woman would take a man’s job.” Your heels clicked against the floor as you stood, a couple of feet away from him. If possible, that sent Josef off even more, his teeth gnashing in anger. Emotions rolled around you like marbles in a jar. 

You held the pepper spray in your hand in a death grip. All you could think about was your daughter. What would your baby say if you didn’t come home? You didn’t want this sorry excuse of an asshole to contribute to that. No way in hell you’d miss _pirog_ night with your Talia.  
  
Not because of this asshole. 

“I don’t know if you know this- but it’s the fucking twenty-first century. Women have rights now.” You snapped back. 

“But that doesn’t mean they should,” Josef replied coldly. You laughed.  
  
“Oh my god, I fucking hate men like you. This is why women could rule the world better. You men have such fragile fucking egos. A woman shows you her cunt and suddenly you’re on your knees. Are you fucking serious? You think I want his job? You know what, you can fucking take it!” Your lava lamp had been yanked off of your desk and was thrown in his direction. 

It landed right across his face. You had thrown it so hard, he fell back. You heard him shout as you made your way around him and towards the locked door. You had gotten it unlocked when you were suddenly shoved back onto the floor, your pepper spray can thrown a couple of inches away from you. A weight had fallen on top of you, a hand wrapped around your throat. 

“You think you’re so fucking high and mighty, aren’t you? Your daddy’s not here to save you. You’re weak without him.” He snarled. You tried to gasp for air as your hand stretched out, trying to reach for your can again. You were going to strike him in the face as hard as you could, and then try to get him off of you. A choked cry left your lips as his hand slammed down onto your wrist, gripping it tight. 

His grip on your throat had tightened. You began to see black dots in your vision. 

“You have a place. Why can’t women like you fucking understand that?” Josef snarled down at you.  
  
_I don’t know, maybe because your fucking hand is making me unresponsive?_ You thought sarcastically. 

His weight was almost crushing you. You couldn’t move your legs. You would’ve slammed your knee as high as it could go if you could have. Not to mention, you couldn’t breathe. 

You couldn’t do anything. You were powerless. It made you angry. Still, you tried to squirm. You could feel your heartbeat. 

The only thought that ran through your mind was Talia. You could feel your consciousness slipping away. Your eyelid began to close. 

_Talia, I’m so sorry baby girl._

  
  


Natasha Romanoff-Barton was worried. 

She and Wanda had been texting you nonstop. 

They knew you usually turned your phone back on after work. They had driven to your office and were let up to your floor. Natasha opened the door and closed it behind her.

Wanda suddenly screamed, seeing the situation in front of her. Then she yanked Josef off of your while Natasha grabbed your pepper spray can and whacked him in the face with it. 

All Wanda could see was red. This man had hurt you. You, the strongest woman she knew, other than Natasha. It enraged her.  
  
With angry tears streaking down her face, Wanda Maximoff stood up, walking over to you and checking your pulse. 

**“Is she alive?”** Natasha asked in Romani. 

**“She’ll be okay. We’ll need to clean up this mess.”** Wanda replied, looking at Josef with cold eyes. 

Natasha flung Josef over her shoulder. Wanda picked you up, your arms flinging around her neck. 

**“She can’t stay at home. She’ll have to go to your house. We need to drop them off. We’ll throw him in the basement with that other guy we caught. Two birds with one stone.”** Wanda spoke with a shrug as the two of them began walking out of your office. People stared. 

**“The fuck are you looking at! Move!”** Wanda barked. People made way for the two scary women. When they got back to the car, Wanda put you in the backseat while Natasha dumped Josef in the trunk. She slammed it shut. The red-headed woman climbed into the passenger seat as she gazed back at you. Wanda had put you sitting up-right, seatbelt on. To anyone else, it looked like you were sleeping. But the two women knew better. They shared a look. 

“Bruce and Cho will need to look at her,” Natasha told Wanda quietly. 

“And the boys won’t be home till five. We have three and a half hours. After we bring them to the mansion, we’ll split. You get Talia. Get their stuff. Remember, don’t tell her what happened to her mom. We don’t want her to worry.” Wanda finished the last part quietly. 

Natasha’s eyes hardened.

They adored your daughter just as much as you did. If anything were to happen to Talia… 

“And what if they find her?” Natasha questioned. Wanda scowled. “Then I’ll beat them into next week.” She clapped back. Natasha smirked. 

“If Clint doesn’t get to it first.” 

  
  


When Talia made her way out of school, she had been expecting you to pick her up. She walked out, and there was no sight of you. 

Her chest tightened. Where were you? She began to panic. You were never late before. Maybe you got held up in the office? But you would’ve texted her.  
  
_“Mommy?”_ Talia whimpered. Suddenly, she heard a ping. 

**_Auntie Nat: Look to your right, sweetie._ **

Turning to her right, she saw her Auntie Nat waving out her window. Talia brightened. She broke into a run as Natasha exited her car and hugged her tight. Natasha internally breathed out a sigh of relief.

Wanda had texted her, saying that Bruce and Cho had looked over you. Other than the fingerprints on your neck, you would be fine. A little shaken up, but fine. Bruce and Cho agreed to not speak to the boys about what happened. Wanda wasn’t as hell as spilling the damn beans either. 

_“Auntie Nat? Where’s my Mommy?”_ Talia asked. Natasha looked at her. She gently wiped away some stray hairs away from her niece’s face. 

_“She’s at my house. Something came up, baby. You’ll need to stay at my house for a couple of days, okay? We need to stop at your apartment and get some of you and your mommy’s stuff.”_ Natasha asked. Talia frowned. She didn’t like the sound of that. The seven-year-old looked at her Auntie. But she trusted her Auntie Nat. So she nodded. Smiling, Natasha helped her into the backseat, clicking her seatbelt on. She got into the driver’s seat and started the car. 

When they got to the apartment, Natasha pulled out the spare key she had for your apartment for emergencies and opened the door.

Immediately, she felt at home. A big couch lounged in the living room area, along with a coffee table. An eleven inch flat-screen TV lounged on the wall. An oak shelf was underneath it, holding movies. The Blu-ray DVD player was above that. When Natasha walked into the kitchen, she saw what looked like a volcano on the dining table. 

“Auntie Nat? Can you grab that? I’ll go and pack mine and mommy’s things,” the seven-year-old said. 

“Course, sweetie. Is it for your science project?” Natasha asked, curious. Talia had a bright mind. She loved science and math. Natasha was hoping she’d be a forensic scientist. She knew you had gotten her hooked on Forensic Files recently.

Talia nodded brightly. “Uh-huh! Mommy’s helped me with it. We’re almost done, so you gotta be extra careful with it!” She said. Natasha chuckled and nodded. “I’ll be as careful with it as I can, Talia. Go get the stuff, baby. I’ll be waiting.” The red-head smiled. Talia grinned as she ran into her bedroom. Natasha made her way to the dining table, sitting down. She looked at Talia’s project. The volcano had already been built. The landscape still needed to be fleshed out. It was looking good. Her phone rang. 

“This is Black Widow.”  
  
_“Natalia.”_ She heard a man say. 

_“Hey, Yasha. You get anything?”_ Natasha replied in Russian. 

_“There’s been another murder. Another woman. It’s from the Ukrainian mob. They’re askin’ for the Romanian mob to help out. This means we could be goin’ to war. We still need intel on who’s doing this. Whoever’s doin’ this, they must be a member of the mob. We don’t know who it is, Talia.”_ Yasha replied. Natasha frowned. She heard Talia close her door and head into your room. Yasha picked up on it. 

_“Where are you, Natalia?”_ Yasha asked. There was some screaming on his line. 

_“Keep it down, I’m at a friend’s place,”_ Natasha replied with an eye-roll. Yasha cursed loudly. 

_“Yasha,”_ Natasha spoke in a sing-songy voice. Yasha groaned. 

_“Keep it down, Stevie, for fucks sake!”_ Yasha shouted. There was still some yelling and screaming from the other line. Natasha sighed loudly. 

_“Tell Cap to keep it down. I’m comin’ home soon. We got company, Yasha.”_ Natasha spoke. Yasha frowned. 

_“Who? Do they know who we are?”_ Yasha replied, his throat tight. Natasha saw Talia coming out of your room, dragging two suitcases behind her. She smiled at her. 

“Did you get all the stuff? Pack enough?” Natasha asked. Yasha remained silent. 

“Uh-huh! I dunno if mommy likes a lot of lace though. Do you think she’ll be mad?” Talia asked innocently. Natasha burst out laughing. 

“No, I think she’ll be just fine. You pack cotton too?” Natasha replied. “As much as I could! Who are you on the phone with, Auntie Nat?” Talia asked, noticing her phone. Natasha picked up Talia’s science experiment, balancing her phone on her ear. 

“My brother,” Natasha responded as they made their way out of the apartment. Talia closed the door and locked it with her key. 

“Your brother? Do I finally get to meet him?” Talia bounced up. Natasha smiled. 

“Yeah. He and his boyfriend will be home soon.” Natasha replied. 

“Boyfriend? He’s gay?” Talia’s eyes popped out. Natasha handed her science experiment over as Talia handed her the suitcases. Natasha held her phone as she burst out laughing. Yasha was horrified on the other line. 

“No, baby. He’s bi.” Natasha giggled as she put the suitcases in the back. Talai clicked her seatbelt on as Natasha made her way back to the driver’s seat. She started the car. 

“Oh. Do they have a girlfriend too?” Talia asked. Yasha’s jaw tightened. His teeth gnashed together. Whoever this kid was, she asked far too many questions. But she sounded familiar. He couldn’t put his finger on it. But still, he listened. 

Natasha looked at her niece through the mirror. She thought about you, Steve, and Yasha from back in the day. She could imagine the three of you in the backseat, Steve’s hand down your shirt, Yasha’s hand down your pants, while you were sandwiched between the two of them, gasping. She saw Steve’s lips on your neck while Yasha’s other hand kept you in place, his mouth slanted firmly over yours. 

It felt like a long time ago. Blinking away sudden tears, she said, “They used to. But they don’t anymore.”  
  
“Oh. What happened?” Talia asked. 

_They dumped her. They dumped her to protect her without even telling her. They left her alone with you. She called them so many times. Begged me to tell them to answer her texts. But they ignored me. They ignored your mom. They thought they were keeping her safe. Stupid idiots._

“They made a boo-boo,” Natasha replied. Yasha resisted the urge to snort at the language Natalia had been using for Talia. But he had been affected. He had flinched. He remembered. There wasn’t a day where it didn’t haunt him and Steve. Dumping you, leaving you alone was the worst mistake they had ever made. But they had decided it was for the best, no matter how hard it was to make. Steve walked up to him. Yasha held up a finger to tell him to be quiet.

“Oh. Will I get to meet his boyfriend too?” Talia asked. Natasha smiled, but it was tight. Steve looked over at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah. You’ll meet him too.” Natasha responded. Talia grinned. 

“And can I call them _idiots_ too?” Talia asked innocently. Natasha’s lips curled into a low smile. 

“Of course you can, baby. Of course, you can.” 

When Natasha and Talia made their way into the Romanoff-Barton home, they were greeted by Clint who was waiting for them in the driveway. Talia launched herself into her Uncle Hawkie’s arms.

“Oh! There she is!” Clint spoke, spinning the girl around. Talia shrieked with happiness as she laughed. Clint spun her around one more time before he put her down. He looked at Natasha, who was still holding onto Talia’s science project. He raised a curious eyebrow.

“It’s her science project,” Natasha informed him. Clint nodded, a chuckle escaping his lips. He bent down to look at Talia. 

“Go inside. Uncle Pietro’s waitin’ for you. You remember Uncle Pietro, right?” Talia nodded quickly. Clint patted her head before she ran inside, in search of her Uncle Pietro. Clint got the suitcases from the back as the married couple made their way to the door. 

“They’ll be home soon. We can’t keep this hidden forever.” Clint told his wife. Natasha frowned as they continued to walk to the front door. 

“I’m not worried about what they’ll think. I’m worried about our little bird. You know what she is when she gets angry.” Natasha responded as they made their way closer to the door. Clint snorted.  
  
“Yeah, let’s get the reaction on camera. We can play it for shits and giggles when she slaps them in the face.” He snickered. Natasha gave him a look. Then she sighed. 

“You’re such a little shit, _my love._ ” She said as they made their way inside. Talia was already playing with Pietro. The silver-haired man was giving her a piggyback ride. It made Natasha smile at the sight. 

“Auntie Nat! I found Uncle Pietro!” Talia squealed. Pietro chuckled. “Come on, **little scientist.** We’ll get your stuff into your room,” the Romani man said. He took Talia’s suitcase and walked into the huge hallway of rooms. With that cleared, the blonde-haired man looked at his wife. He kissed her on the forehead. 

“I’ll help Yasha and Cap when they get back. You go down and see what’s up with Wanda, my little spider.” Natasha smiled. The two shared one last kiss before Natasha jogged down to the basement. 

Wanda had cut off two of the man’s fingers. When she had gotten back to the mansion, she had dragged Josef’s body to the basement and cranked him up with trippy acid. It still kept him asleep, but at least he’d be spilling the beans on what he knew. 

Josef had been on their list too. But to see him strangling you, it made her angry. She didn’t know if you knew anything of the mob. If you knew, then you had never made it known. So most likely you didn’t know. 

Wanda had cut off two more fingers on the man’s other hand when Natasha had come in. She heard the man howl in pain. Natasha walked up to the two of them. The man paled. First, it was the Scarlet Witch, and now the Black Widow too? The boss was going to be angry with him. Very angry. 

“He say anything yet?” Natasha asked. She received a spit in return. Wanda spat right back at him in the face in return. She walked over to where she was keeping the acid, grabbing a nice bucket full. The acid sloshed in the bucket. She dangled it over the man’s head. Natasha smirked as she saw the man begin to panic. When Wanda dumped the colorful liquid over their little friend, she watched as he screamed. His mouth had been open. You weren’t supposed to keep your damn mouth open. It would ruin your insides. 

“Now he will.” 

The front door opened. James Buchanan Barnes, Winter, Yasha, and Steven Grant Rogers, Cap, or The Star Spangled Man With a Plan, as Tony liked to call him, walked through the door. They were drenched in blood. Clint clicked his tongue. The two men looked at him. 

“You both look gross. Pietro’s with Talia. Try to avoid her. And don’t go near the master bedroom. We’ve got another guest.” Clint spoke. 

After Bruce and Cho had checked you out, Clint had carried you into the master bedroom and had placed you in their bed. Afterwards, he had cleaned up with Pietro a little bit. 

“Who? The mom?” Steve asked as he removed his mask. Bucky took off his mask, revealing his nose and lips. 

“Uh-huh. Anyway, get cleaned up. Talia will be here any minute. You didn’t get blood on your boots, did you? We’re not cleaning that shit again. Takes too much time.” Clint snarked. Rolling their eyes, the Brooklyn Boys told Hawkeye that they hadn’t gotten any blood on their boots, to which Clint had responded with an “uh-huh” and barked at them to go shower. Now alone in the living room, he heard Pietro and Talia giggling and laughing. Clint sighed.  
  
Yup. He was definitely going to call Tony. 

After Steve and Bucky had taken their shower, it was beginning to get dark. When the two made their way to the kitchen, they saw a chestnut-haired little girl in the kitchen. She was digging through their fridge. 

“Woah, woah, woah. Why are you digging through our fridge?” Bucky barked. The little girl froze. 

_“I-I’m sorry! My mommy said she was going to make pirog but she’s still sleeping and Auntie Nat told me they had everything! She told me I could dig through the fridge!”_ The little girl squeaked. Bucky froze. 

It was the girl he had heard over the phone. When she turned to look at Bucky, she was met with Steve’s eyes. The two took a step back. Then did they notice what looked like a science project on the dining table.

“Is… is that a volcano?” Bucky breathed out in shock. As a kid, he had always been interested in science. He would’ve pursued it, but the mob was more important. So that dream had to die. 

The little girl with Steve’s eyes brightened. 

“Uh-huh! My mommy’s gonna help me finish it! Then I’m gonna show it off at the Open House!” She clapped her hands together. Bucky smiled in amusement, beginning to chuckle. 

“What’s your name, kiddo?” Steve asked, beckoning her to come over. The girl walked over slowly as if she didn’t trust them. Standing only a few feet away now, she replied, “Talia. My mommy named me after Auntie Nat. But she also named me _Talisman._ It’s because I’m her lucky charm.” Talia smiled as if that solved everything. 

Again, Bucky and Steve were in shock. Talia pulled the potatoes and lettuce from the fridge, lugging them up on the chair with a grunt. When they had snapped out of it and realized they needed to help the damn seven-year-old, the two scrambled over as Steve picked up the bags of lettuce and potatoes, putting them on the counter, Bucky held the door as Talia opened the drawers, pulling out the meat. 

“I got it, Talia,” Bucky spoke as he took the bag from her. It’d be too heavy for her. Talia slid the drawer shut as Bucky closed the fridge. The pie dough they would have to make from scratch. Maybe Talia could help. 

“Any other flavors, kid?” Bucky asked her. Talia smiled at him. For a moment, he could see Steve. Steve's smile. Steve must've noticed too because a flash of hurt appeared on his face before it vanished. Steve blinked as if he had seen a ghost. 

_No. It couldn’t be._

“Well, I like-” 

“Talia! There you are! What are you-” 

Steve and Bucky’s heads turned at the exact same time, looking at the source of the voice. All color drained from their faces. But the person’s gaze wasn’t on them. 

You were looking at your daughter in horror. You had been worried when you had woken up in Clint and Natasha's bedroom. You had been greeted by Pietro, saying that you and Talia needed to stay at the Barton home for a little while. When you had asked where Talia was, he had said she was in the kitchen. Ignoring any warnings, you had sprinted to the kitchen as fast as you could. 

Running over to her, you practically ignored Steve and Bucky, picking up Talia. 

“ _Lucky charm._ What have I told you about talking to strangers? They could be dangerous!” You scolded her, turning around so your back could be to the two as you made your way out of the kitchen. 

“But mommy! They offered to help me make pirog! You promised we were gonna have pirog tonight!” Talia cried out. You stopped. You put your daughter down. You knelt down next to her. 

“I want you to go into the pantry, okay? Go get the jam. Then I’ll help Steve and Bucky with the other filling, okay?” You told her. 

“Are those their names? The _idiots?_ ” wondered Talia. Steve and Bucky made noises at the back of their throats. Smirking, you replied, “Yup. That’s their names. Make sure you thank them while you get the jam, okay? The apricot jam. Like we promised.” You said. Nodding, Talia vibed with happiness as you kissed her forehead, turning and watching as she thanked Steve and Bucky before sprinting into the pantry, off to find the apricot jam. 

The sound of footsteps entering the kitchen were all Steve and Bucky focused on as they watched you with dark eyes. They looked almost hungry. For a moment, you were reminded of the times where the three of you would goof off in the kitchen, getting distracted by each other so much that you couldn’t get food made. Happier times. Happier memories. You swallowed.

“Care to explain, doll?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | The beatdown that y'all been looking forward to. Trigger warnings for depression, and a hell of a lot of angst. Mentions of torture too.

“Maybe if you ask nicely, I’ll explain.” 

You were really getting sick and tired of this shit. Your heart was beating loudly in your chest. Talia was still in the pantry, trying to find the apricot jam. You could hear your little girl humming a Russian song under her breath as she searched. 

“What did you say?” Steve’s jaw was tight. You looked at the two of them, your anger beginning to bubble at the surface again. 

“You heard me. You don’t get to throw around demands. The last time I checked, you left me. So really the only person who gets to be high and mighty is me, Steven.” You replied snarkily. Steve’s ears reddened at the use of his birth name. Bucky opened his mouth. 

“You shut the fuck up, James Buchanan Barnes. I’ve dealt with one misogynistic asshole already today, I don’t need to deal with two more. Now fucking move. I need to help Talia get the jam.” 

You walked between the two of them, your eyes cold and your stature tall as you made your way into the pantry. Talia had grabbed the little ladder, eyeing the apricot jam. She turned to look at you. Your eyes softened.

“Mommy? Can you help me get the jam? I’m too small,” Talia said innocently. 

“Of course, baby. Hold on.” You climbed up the ladder, reaching over and getting the jam. Making your way back down, you handed Talia the jam. 

“Bucky and Steve will help you out with the savory filling, okay? I’ll put the ladder back and join you after.” You told her. Beaming, Talia nodded enthusiastically as you kissed her forehead. 

“That’s a good girl.” Talia sprinted out of the pantry and back into the kitchen. 

When Talia got back into the kitchen, Bucky had his hair tied back. Steve had his sleeves rolled up. Bucky was peeling the potatoes while Steve was cutting up the lettuce. Talia was still holding onto the jar of apricot jam when Steve looked at her. 

“Oh. You can put that on the counter. Here- I’ll do it. You’re still too short for that kiddo.” He said, taking the jar away from her. He put it on the counter for later.

When you came out of the pantry, Talia was helping Bucky mix the dough. You heard her giggles as she tried to roll out the dough. 

“... no, you gotta go a little more gently. The movement comes from your palms, like this.” Bucky collected the dough with his hands, rolling it around into a ball. He wrapped it in plastic wrap. Talia giggled as she tried rolling it into a ball. She managed, though. Bucky helped her wrap it and he put it in the fridge. When he turned, he saw you. You stared into the familiar blue eyes for a moment. 

_What went wrong? Why wasn’t I enough, Bucky? Was I never enough for you and Steve? Was Talia not enough for you and Steve to stay? Did you both ever love me at all? Was it just a game to you the entire time?_

“Mommy!” Talia squealed, running over to you. Her dough-covered hands nearly touched your face. 

“Hey, hey. You gotta wash your hands. They’re dirty. What do we do when we have dirty hands, _lucky?_ ” You said. Talia pouted her lip a little. “We wash our hands. To keep them clean.” She replied. “That’s right. Come on, I’ll help you.” You picked your daughter up as she squealed, heading for the sink. Turning on the tap, Talia washed her hands as you helped her squirt on some soap. She finished washing her hands as Steve and Bucky secretly watched. 

Their eyes followed Talia’s voice as she told you about her day while you helped her wash her hands. 

“... And I made a new friend today! Her name’s Cassie!” Talia spoke enthusiastically. She dried her hands as you chuckled.

“Yeah? Is she nice?” You asked as the two of you began to walk to the dining table where her science project laid. 

“She helped with the fire! Look!” Talia tugged onto your shirt as you bent down a little, looking at the flames. Cho had changed you out of your work clothes with the help of Pietro getting your suitcase, leaving you in casual clothes.

The amount of lace Talia had packed in haste certainly left you tongue-tied. It was a lot of lace. Luckily, you had found some cotton material and slipped those on. It’d be better for you, and your vagina. 

Women things. Sometimes, being a woman irritated you. Men seemed to have it easy. They didn’t have to deal with a vagina that flushed itself out every month, cramps hitting you at every turn for a week on end. 

“Oh! What a pretty little fire, baby. You excited to show it at the Open House?” You asked enthusiastically. Talia beamed, nodding happily. “Uh-huh! Mrs. Lang says I could get an A on it! An A+!” Talia replied excitedly. You smiled at her.

“That sounds great, Lia. Why don’t you go and find your Uncle Hawkie? I think he was looking for you. I’ll help Bucky and Steve with the _pirog,_ okay?” You watched as your little girl smiled as you kissed the top of her head. Your eyes closed tightly. Talia gave you one last hug before she ran off, in search of her Uncle Hawkie. 

_Breathe. In and out. In and out. In and out._

“She’s… very smart,” Bucky spoke quietly as the three of you worked on the pirgo. You saw his gaze back on the volcano, looking at it with a wistful look in his eyes. 

“She didn’t get my brains for science and math, that’s for sure,” you sighed as you put the ground meat into the pan, hearing it sizzle. Throwing away the plastic, you washed your hands and got your scrunchie off of your wrist, and tied your hair back. You could hear your mother yelling at you in Russian to keep your hair tied. The former Mrs. Pierce had adored Steve and Bucky. But one day, she just vanished. No note. No nothing. Your daddy told you that she couldn’t take it anymore and left. But you knew that something was up. Your mother wouldn’t have ever left you like that. Her family would have to be pried from her dead hands. 

“Is she… is she ours?” Steve’s voice was low. You broke the meat down and growled lowly in your throat. Bucky and Steve stopped. 

“No. She’s mine.” 

Your eyes darkened in anger. In fury. You faced your ex-lovers, your fists beginning to shake in anger. The spatula was put down on the counter. You could hear the meat sizzling in the pan.

Gnashing your teeth together, you faced the surprised and (slightly terrified), Brooklyn Boys. 

“I don’t know where the fuck this entitlement’s come from, but wherever it came from- it makes me sick and I feel like breaking shit, so listen real fucking closely.” 

“You. Are. Not. Her. Fathers. Sure, the DNA’s all yours, but are you her fathers? Abs-lutely-fucking-not. You never contacted me in the past seven years. How fucking dare you just march in here and demand answers when you haven’t deserved them!” Your voice rose angrily, making the boys step back. 

“Doll-” Bucky started, but you interrupted, “No! Shut up! I… I waited… I waited so fucking long…” Your body began to shake. You could feel the tears beginning to come. You never hated Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes more than you had at this moment. 

“I waited… for so long… do you know how long I stood there with Talia growing inside me while I held my fucking phone in my hand, waiting for you to call me back? To text me back? Do you know how much hope I lost?” You continued on, completely on a roll now.  
  
“No. No, you don’t. I stood there, in my Ma’s kitchen, waiting. I waited for hours on end for something- anything, a sign that maybe, just maybe- my boys would’ve still wanted me.” You choked out. Your voice trembled with anger and grief. 

“Then I realized after a while, my boys didn’t want me anymore. That you weren’t my boys no more. All I had was Talia. She was the last part of you that I had, James. She was the last thing that reminded me of us. She had your hair. She had Steve’s eyes. His smile. My look of innocence. I’d go to the fucking park and play with my little girl, and you know what people asked me? They asked me, oh, where’s the father? And you what I said? Nothing! Because what the fuck was I supposed to say, oh sorry, her fathers just fucked me one night and then left me, and when I tried leaving them voicemails and text messages, they fucking ghosted me! I made excuses for you two! I lied to cover up your sorry fucking asses! I waited for days. Months. I still even have a framed picture of us in my fucking office drawer.” 

Now the waterworks really came. You were choking back on sobs as your rage continued to come out, all the bottled up emotions from the past seven years truly making themselves known. You wanted them to know how much it hurt. You had slipped into a depression. It had lasted for so many months while Talia had been growing inside you. The fact that you were growing a little life inside you that was compromised of you and your boys who were now gone- it ruined you. You spent so many nights crying and screaming to sleep because you couldn’t handle the first few months of your pregnancy. Your daddy was trying to help, but it wasn’t until Natasha, Wanda, and Clint came over that you had whipped yourself back in shape. You had been making your way back into the Pierce living room when you nearly tripped. 

Your hands had flown to your stomach first. You could feel Talia inside you, her little pudgy hands slamming against your stomach. Tears had streamed down your face as Natasha and Wanda helped you to your feet. You had broken down sobbing, saying you felt her kick. 

That was when you knew. Your boys weren’t ever coming back. You had Natasha. You had Clint. You had Wanda. You even had Pietro. You had your daddy. You didn’t need them there if they weren’t going to be there. You’d raise your girl by yourself.

“You left me alone! Dropped me like I was nothing! I don’t want to hear any fucking excuses from either of you. I don’t want you to paint me out like some fucking villain in your eyes because I gave you the chance to explain. I gave you so many chances to prove that we could’ve been a family together! And now you’re walking around like you’re entitled to something you don’t even deserve? How fucking shallow are you?” You shouted. Clint stood quietly in the corner, his phone out as he filmed quietly. 

Bucky and Steve kept looking at you, remorse showing on their faces. 

“Doll, we’re so-” Steve started to say, but a slap echoed. Clint’s jaw dropped. He resisted the urge to laugh. You watched as Bucky and Steve wore looks of shock on their faces, surprised that you had slapped them both.

“No. Fuck you, Steven Grant Rogers. And fuck you too, James Buchanan Barnes. Fuck you both. Fuck you for making me feel like this. Fuck you for leaving me alone. Fuck you!” You screamed. 

Tears were streaming down your face, your eyes full of anger and anguish. Your entire body was shaking with rage. You were ready to swing at them. You didn’t care that they were taller and muscular now, you would beat them up anyway. You wanted them to be on the floor, blood pouring out their noses for what they did to you. The nerve they had sent you off.  
  
God, sometimes you really fucking hated men. 

“Don’t go near her. Don’t breathe in her presence. Don’t talk to her. You both have no right to be near my fucking child. She isn’t ours. She’s mine. She was all I had left when you left me. So don’t you dare try and play nice with her- because I know you just want to warm up to me again. Do you want to get her in your good graces? Do you want me back? Act like it.” Your shoulders relaxed. 

“But if you harm any hair on her head, I will have yours on a motherfucking spike. I will do anything for her. Anything, you understand me? I would throw you both aside for her. I did it once, and I’ll fucking do it again. Now get out.” You seethed. 

“What?” Bucky choked out. 

“Get. Out.” You repeated. 

“Doll, you can’t just-” Steve started. 

_“Get out!”_

Bucky narrowly missed a punch sent his way. He grabbed Steve’s hand, beginning to drag the blonde-haired man out of the kitchen. Clint had stopped recording and had quietly slipped his phone back into his pocket. The other blonde-haired man stepped out of his hiding place. He looked at the three of you. 

“Cap. Winter. We need you both in the basement. I’ll send up Tasha to help you with the _pirog,_ little bird.” Clint walked into the kitchen and hugged you, kissing the top of your head. You sniffed. Clint sent a cold look to Steve and Bucky as the two scampered downstairs in the basement.

Clint gently held your face before he kissed your forehead, following the Brooklyn Boys down the stairs. A couple of minutes later, Natasha had come up, seeing your distraught state. The red-head ran over, hugging you tight. 

You broke down again. Sobs escaped you. Natasha held you in her arms, the other Russian woman whispering soothing words in Russian to calm you down. 

“Come on. Let’s get that _pirog_ done, shall we?”

  
  


“I don’t know if I should punch you, or give you both a fucking lobotomy.” 

Wanda Maximoff looked like she was about to blow a fuse, like how you had in the kitchen. 

“Don’t answer that,” The Romani woman snapped as Steve opened his mouth to respond. The Captain and the Winter Soldier watched as the Scarlet Witch walked over, blood staining her shirt. 

“We got something out of him. We haven’t interrogated Josef, yet. I had to crank him with more trippy acid because he wouldn’t stop blabbing.” Wanda sighed in frustration. 

Josef had been on their list for a long time. For the longest time, the Russian, Romanian, and Irish mob were trying to hunt down Hydra. 

And now here they were with a member of Hydra in their basement. Boy, they had hit the jackpot today, it seemed. 

“What’d you get out?” Bucky asked.

Wanda frowned. Bucky frowned too. That didn’t sound good. 

“Josef coming into her office wasn’t a coincidence. Earlier today, Natasha and I were coming into her office. She usually turns on her phone after work, so when she didn’t, we found it odd. We drove her to her workplace. She works at a publishing company. When we got there..." Her shoulders tightened as she remembered. Wanda Maximoff was a lot of things- a member of the mob, a murderer, a wife, and even a mother to twin boys- but she wasn't heartless. If anything, she was an emotional woman, even more than Natasha Romanoff-Barton. 

"He was on top of her. Choking her out. She had been trying to get her pepper spray can to whack him in the face again. She threw her lava lamp at him. We found it on the floor later when Viz came to find more evidence. He's already reported it to Tony. There were fingerprints everywhere. Before I killed him, he said that Josef was the one doing the murders. But Josef's sloppy. There's no way that he could've done all this by himself. He had to have needed help." Wanda finished. There was a loud sound in the wall as Wanda jumped. 

Bucky had punched the wall with his metal hand. Wanda looked over at Steve, who looked downright murderous. 

_"He touched her,"_ Bucky repeated as if he hadn't heard the words right. Wanda nodded. Bucky and Steve looked at each other. Clint held his hand up at Wanda, watching as Steve pulled Josef into a chair. 

The chair had been equipped with an electrocution machine that was hooked up to the head. If they needed to wake up their enemies, problem solved. If they needed to torture their enemies, the problem was solved again. 

_"Hook him up, Stevie._ _”_ Bucky barked as Steve put his head into position. He didn’t bother grabbing the mouthguard. The Brooklyn Boys wanted to hear him suffer. Bucky flipped the switch as Steve finished hooking Josef’s head up, the blonde-haired man standing back as the machine whirled before a loud scream was heard. 

Wanda watched with a slight satisfaction as Pietro came behind her, pressing a kiss on top of her head. The silver-haired man had finished playing with Talia and had come to the basement after asking Natasha. He had quietly closed the door behind him before coming down, to not raise any suspicion for you.

 **“Talia’s playing in the proofed room we made for her. Tasha and the little bird finished the** **_pirog._ ** **She looks like she’s been crying. You got the video Clint?”** Pietro asked the other man. Clint smirked. 

**“You know I always do, Pietro.”** Clint smirked. Bucky and Steve gave him a look. 

**“Assholes,”** Bucky grumbled as Josef woke up. 

Being in Hydra, Josef had seen a lot of things. Done a lot of things. But as he woke up and was surrounded by the Russian, Irish, and Romaian mob leaders, James Buchanan Barnes and Steven Grant Rogers, seeing the tattoos on their hands- he felt a sliver of fear creep in. 

Winter, Bucky, James, or Yasha, whatever the hell he was going by now, snapped his fingers in his face. 

“Good,” Bucky growled, “at least you can focus.” 

Bucky had grown from the tall, lean boy he had been in high school when he had been groomed to take over the Russian and Romanian mafia. Steve had grown from the small, nearly sickly boy that he had been in high school. With Bucky’s help, of course. George Barnes had entrusted Bucky, drilled him with the knowledge and respect that once he passed, the mantle would be passed to Bucky. Sarah Rogers had killed her abusive husband to protect her and her baby boy. So when George and Winnifred Barnes, along with Sarah Rogers, had been killed in a freak accident when Steve and Bucky had been seventeen- it had changed their lives forever. 

Their first thought had been you. 

Their first thoughts were always you. You, your safety. Your wellbeing over their own. You were the love of their lives. There was no Steve and Bucky without you. There was no you without Steve and Bucky. 

And now, for the past seven years, it had just been Steve and Bucky. It was lonely nights between the two of them, tangled bedsheets, rough touches because they couldn’t quite fill that empty hole inside them. The last part of the puzzle. 

You. 

God, they had missed you. Seeing you in the kitchen had made memories flash before their eyes. It was a missed time. It was a time where they were happy. Not the past seven years where it had been just hell and back. 

Hearing you so angry… so broken… it ruined them. Steve and Bucky wanted nothing more to be at their knees, begging for forgiveness. 

They were nothing without you. They wanted you back. But they knew they had to show it to you. Prove it to you. 

And to see Talia there too? The perfect splitting image of all three of you? For Steve and Bucky to see their little girl there, hanging around them, talking to them, without not knowing how important they were to her… it made them sad. It didn’t make them angry. They could never be angry at her. They would never harm a hair on Talia’s head. If they could, they would’ve given her the world.

Hell, Talia could’ve asking for a fucking pony they would’ve given her one. 

They had wanted to reach out. For so long, they had. Every day without you was like a stab to the gut. They felt like they had lost themselves. 

But the mafia life was not for the light-hearted. They knew you could hold your own. You were a modern woman, a strong woman who took no shit from no man, woman, or anyone who threatened you. 

But the thought that you could be harmed in any way? They didn’t want to risk it. They didn’t want you to see what they were capable of, what they had been trained for. They didn’t want to see the horrified look on your face when you would see what they could do. 

And this man had fucking ruined it. They swore that they would protect you. For life, they had told you once. Had promised you. Had promised you while taking turns ravishing you, sucking, kissing, and biting the promise into your skin the first time the three of you had sex. Steve and Bucky had popped your cherries with the hushed promise that they would be your protectors.

And now, they had broken that promise. This man- this gremlin in front of them had harmed you. Touched you. 

It infuriated the two to no end. 

Josef looked over to Steve. Steve, Cap, Stevie, whatever the hell he went by too- Josef hadn’t ever wanted to ever deal with him either. 

His luck was just fucking great. He panted for air when the shocks had stopped. The dark-haired man took deep breaths, his blue eyes burning with hatred at every member in the room. 

Hawkeye. The Scarlet Witch. Quicksilver. He had seen the Black Widow too.

And then you. A low smirk curled on his face when he thought about you. 

Josef had been watching you for a while. Under Hydra’s orders, he had. But you had intrigued him. He had seen you at work. Had seen you picking up your daughter from school. Had seen you in your two-bedroom apartment, constantly tired because you were raising your daughter. He knew everything about you.

So when he looked up at everyone in the room, he chuckled. 

“I’ve been watching her for the past few years. I know she’s yours, by the way. The resemblance… is uncanny.” Josef chuckled when he thought about Talia. The girl was always around you. He had been confused on why you kept your daughter so close. But when he looked at Steve and Bucky, it clicked for him. 

Talia was your last memory of the Captain and Winter Soldier. Talia was the living, breathing product of your love. You would’ve hunted Josef until the ends of the earth and put his head on a spike in front of everyone you knew as a warning to never touch your daughter or put her in harm's way. 

“I used to think… why does she spend so much time with that brat? Why does she keep her daughter so close to her? But now I know. She kept her so close because she was you. Your brat. She would kill anyone in cold blood if I harmed any hair on her daughter’s head. I was thinking about it too, before the bitch threw the fucking lava lamp at me.” He spat angrily. It landed on Steve’s face. It enraged the blonde haired man further. Steve slammed him right back into the machine, as Bucky flipped the switch. The two watched with cold eyes as the man screamed in agony again. 

“You don’t talk about her. You don’t touch her. You will never touch her ever again.” Steve spat as Bucky increased the levels. Finally, Bucky had flipped the switch back off. When he looked at the man again, Josef looked a little loopy. His tongue had been rolled. He would talk now. 

Finally, they would get answers.

_  
  
_

The _pirog_ had been good. Just as good as Bucky had taught you and Steve how to make back in the day. 

But Bucky and Steve weren’t there for dinner. They had beat up Josef pretty badly after they had gotten answers from him, for you. They had killed him, for you. His dick had been chopped off first. Then his arms. His legs. And then his head. Josef had been dismembered and put into bags, the big ones. The translucent kind. Then Bucky and Steve had mailed the head off. 

After mailing Josef’s head off, they quickly went to work, cleaning up their mess. Only when they were done cleaning up did Bucky yank Steve by the collar of his shirt, shoving his tongue down the other man’s throat, their teeth clashing in an angry kiss. 

Afterwards, they cleared any evidence of Josef’s body and dumped it where no one would find it. Then they came home, smelling like blood and the woods. You had looked up at them, seeing the suspicious amounts of blood staining their clothes. Clint internally groaned at the dry cleaning bill that they would have to pay.

“What… what did you do?” You spoke, your voice was hushed. There was a lump in your throat. Bucky and Steve looked wild, almost. 

They had changed since high school. Bucky had bulked up. He looked beefier than you had last seen him. He had been much leaner back then. His hair, which had been short in high school, was much longer now. It was down to his shoulders. He had a beard too. Steve was probably the biggest shock of them all, now that you had the chance to observe them properly. He had gone from skinny and small to a taller, more muscular Steve. His shoulders were broader. And like Bucky, he also had a beard. Steve and Bucky’s jaws were sharper. Their eyes were harder. You swallowed the lump in your throat, feeling the wetness pooling in between your legs.

Everyone had already finished eating. You were last because you helped Natalia with her homework earlier. Natalia had finished her dinner and dessert and was taking a bath. You trusted her enough that she could be alone. 

Shutting the door, Bucky said, “We killed him.” 

Your throat had gone dry. 

“Who?” Your voice was small. 

“Josef. The one who attacked you earlier today. He hurt you, and he paid the price.” Bucky replied roughly. Bucky and Steve took off their boots, walking into the kitchen and washing their hands before they got the last two plates. Steve pressed a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips, to try and calm him down. Your heart sank. You felt like the air had been knocked out of your chest. 

No matter how much you had hated them for leaving you, you still loved them. They completed you. Made you whole. You resisted the urge to cry as the two got some slices of the pirog. They still stood, not wanting to stain the table with the blood on their clothes. 

“We killed him for you. For your honor. We didn’t ask you because we knew you’d say no.” Steve spoke after he had finished chewing on his first bite. You frowned, your heart pounding in your chest. 

They had killed for you. Probably mutilated Josef’s body because you had been harmed. Still, you couldn’t help but feel a little angry. 

“I would’ve taken care of him myself,” you spoke lowly as you looked at them. Both Bucky and Steve allowed themselves to smirk a little. 

You hadn’t changed a bit. 

“We know. That’s why we beat you to it.” Bucky replied casually, taking another bite. You only glared up at him. 

“Buck,” Steve sighed. Bucky just kept grinning as he ate. 

“You asked us why we left,” Steve spoke quietly once the three of you had stopped eating. You put your fork down. 

“Humor me,” you replied dryly. You took a gulp of your wine. You felt like you’d need it. 

“During high school… our parents died. Our parents were a part of the mob. When they died, we took over. You gotta understand doll, we thought about you. We thought about you the entire time. We knew… you knew you could handle your own. But the things we were taught to do... We never wanted to bring you into it. Because once you’re in the mob, you’re in it for life. Josef- he was a part of a group that was killing off mob members. Not from our mob essentially, but other mobs that we’ve got alliances with. Him attacking you earlier today… none of us saw that coming. It… helped us with our list.” Steve explained. 

Your wine glass had been put back down on the table. Bucky’s gaze was unwavering from yours. 

Bucky and Steve were a lot of things, but they weren’t liars. You took another gulp of your wine glass before speaking. 

“So… you’re a part of the mob? All of you?” you asked quietly, referring to everyone else.

You didn’t know if you should’ve felt angry at Natasha and Wanda. They didn’t tell you that they were a part of the mob. But they protected you and Talia so much. Maybe they thought they were going to be protecting you by not telling you. 

“Yeah. Me, Buck, Clint, Natasha, Wanda, Pietro, and Viz. Tony’s another member of our mob. But he’ll be back tomorrow. He had business in California to take care of.” Steve replied. Your gaze flickered from Steve to Bucky. Then it went from Bucky and Steve. 

“And… was the mob the reason why you suddenly broke up with me?” You asked slowly. Your entire body was shaking. You weren’t shaking from anger. It was mostly grief. You hadn’t known George and Winnifred Barnes had perished in that accident with Sarah. You had known both of their parents. They seemed so nice, and always called the three of you down for dinner while the three of you pretended to “study” in Bucky or Steve’s room.

“Yeah. Part of it.” Steve replied. You cocked your head. 

“Part of it?” You echoed. Steve and Bucky looked grim. Bucky got up to get two more wine glasses, grabbing the bottle of red wine and pouring them in. He left the bottle in the middle of the table. 

“You sure you wanna hear the other reason, doll?” Bucky asked roughly. 

“I’m a big girl, James. I can take it.” You replied. Both Bucky and Steve took a gulp of their wine. Then Bucky spoke.

“Your dad found out about us. He came to Stevie’s house, where I was. He came over with pictures that one of his people took of us. Probably without our knowledge. He said, “boys, I should shoot you with my shotgun. This is unacceptable behavior from boys who are trying to date my daughter.” Then he brought up the fact that our parents perished in that accident. He hung it over our heads, saying that we wouldn’t want that to happen to you, so we should’ve ended it while we were ahead. To protect you. We protested at first, saying that you could take care of yourself and that we wouldn’t have ever been brought into the mafia life. But then your dad brought up the fact that we were born into the mafia. We couldn’t escape it. We would just bring you down with us. Then he threatened us with taking you away. We couldn’t… we didn't want to lose you. So… we agreed to stay away from you. We didn’t want to. But… we wanted to keep you safe. It wasn’t because we were being selfish, we thought about you all the time, doll. We didn’t want to live without you. You gotta believe us, doll.” Bucky had started pleading at the end. 

You felt like someone had slapped you across the face. 

That was why… why they had snuck into your room. In your childhood bed, where your boys had popped your cherries for the first time. It was why they had taken their time, making love to you all over again. You remembered Bucky’s soft whispers of Russian in your ear, telling you how much he loved you. You remembered Steve’s words in Russian too, telling you how much he loved you, too. 

A sob left you. You hadn’t realized you had been crying until you tasted salty liquid in your mouth. Bucky and Steve moved over, sitting on either side of you, holding you in their arms. 

_“I’m sorry I yelled at you.”_ You sniffed. 

_“No. No, no. We deserved that, doll. We deserved all of it. We should’ve fought harder for you. And we were acting pretty entitled, too. So there’s that.”_ Bucky replied. Steve snickered into your shoulder but nodded soberly in agreement with Bucky. You weakly chuckled. Then a thought came to mind.

“Wait, James. Does… does this mean my dad is…” 

_  
  
_

“Sir. We received a package. From the Romanian and Irish mob.”  
  
Alexander Pierce had been worried all day. You hadn’t answered his calls. His texts. He was ready to send some of his men to look for you.

He had heard of the Winter Soldier and the Captain’s growing reputation. He had met them in person back when they were seventeen, telling them to break it off with you. Then he had seen how depressed you had become after you had gotten pregnant with Talia. He felt bad. You had looked so hopeless, and he had heard you crying and screaming in your childhood room at night. A part of him wanted to go to Steve and Bucky, telling them that he was sorry. That he was wrong. That they were free to date his daughter. 

Your father pulled out his switchblade, opening the package. 

Josef’s head stared back up at him. A note had been inside. 

**_She’s safe with us. We found out who’s been killing your men. Come to the mansion tomorrow so we can talk in peace. Consider this a peace offering._ **

**_Yours, Winter and Captain_ **

_“Anya, get the car ready in the morning. We’re going to the Barton mansion tomorrow- seven o’clock sharp.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Apologizes for the wait and delay! Other fanfics and school have been taking up my time, now that college is back in full swing, so the chapter releases might be a little bit spotty.
> 
> You might've noticed I added another chapter and that's because... I really wanted to end on a happy note, so that's why chapter nine is here!
> 
> Bold and underline are for Ukrainian, and italics and underline are for Romanian. We're slowly becoming multi-language, peeps! Expect some Romanian from Bucky, Steve, and the Reader in the future!

Alexander Pierce was a lot of things. 

A mob boss. A father. A widow. A grandfather. 

As the ginger-haired man sat in the living across from Winter and the Captain, he observed them. 

Bucky and Steve had made names for themselves. Alexander remembered how scrawny Steve used to be. He remembered how lean Bucky used to be. Now, Bucky was beefier, and Steve was broader, muscular. Tattoos were inked on their hands. Bucky had tattoos of his Russian and Romanian heritage on his chest and back. Steve had tattoos of his Irish heritage on his chest and back. But the two had your name tattooed, right there on their hearts. To keep you close after letting you go. 

“Sending me his head was brash, no?” Alexander spoke. 

“Not really,” Bucky shrugged. 

“Nope,” Steve agreed. Alexander sighed. 

“Is she here?” He asked. 

You had been brought to your room by Steve. The Brooklyn Boys had taken you back to your room, tucking you in. Afterwards, they finished the _pirog_ and then went to bed in their room and woke up early. They had been in the middle of beginning to make breakfast when Alexander had been at the door. 

“She’s asleep in her room,” Steve replied. 

“Does she know?” Alexander quietly asked. 

“We told her last night,” Bucky replied roughly. Alexander looked at the two of them and then sighed.

“I never wanted her to get into this. This… world. My people.. With the current murders have been, uneasy. But the wedding is a nice distraction from it. You will come to the wedding, yes?” Alexander asked them both. 

Oh right, the wedding. Grant Ward and Daisy Johnson were getting married. Grant was apart of the Romanian mob while Daisy was apart of the Ukrainian mob. They were going to get married in the church, as per Alexander’s suggestion. The Ukrainian and Romanian mobs had been very excited about the wedding. Bucky had met Grant on occasion with Steve. As far as Bucky was concerned, Grant never gave him any trouble, so Bucky didn’t have much trouble with him.

“We don’t really have a choice, do we?” Steve clapped back. Alexander gave him a look. Bucky inwardly grinned. Little punk.

“Will she be coming too?” Bucky asked. 

The room went silent after that. The only sound was the grandfather clock in the middle of the wall in the living room. 

“She deserves to know, Alexander. Everything. She gave us a tongue lashing last night. It’s more than what we deserve, but… you’re her father. You’re her only living relative left. It’s only right that she deserves to know.” Steve replied quietly. 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Talia made her way downstairs, the seven-year-old yawning and rubbing her eyes. When she saw her grandfather, she squealed and ran up to him. 

_“Grandpa!”_ Talia squealed. Alexander collected his granddaughter in his arms and spun her around, Talia’s shrieks of laughter lifting the somber mood in the room. 

_“Good morning button. Getting ready for school?”_ Alexander asked. Talia beamed, nodding. 

_“Uh-huh! I’m leaving my science project here.”_ Talia turned to Steve and Bucky, still smiling. _“Mister Steve and Bucky? Can you watch my science project for me? Pretty please?”_ Talia asked innocently. 

_“Whatever you want, Talia. We’ll watch it for you.”_ Steve promised with a smile. Bucky nodded in agreement. Talia gave a toothy grin in response, dashing into the kitchen. The three men heard footsteps coming down the stairs as you yawned. You were still in your clothes from yesterday. Your hair looked like a bird’s nest. Dark shadows, darker than Steve and Bucky had seen last night, wrung under your eyes. It made them worried. Had you not slept well last night? 

“Daddy,” you spoke sleepily as you looked at three of them. Your morning voice was low. 

“Morning, button. Are you doing okay? You didn’t call or text me last night.” your father said, getting up to pull you into a tight embrace. You shifted in his shoulder as your father petted your hair. 

“M’ okay, daddy. Natasha and Wanda helped me. Bruce and Cho looked over me when I got here.” You said. Alexander looked worried now.

“Bruce and Cho looked over you?” 

He knew Bruce Banner and Helen Cho. They were trusted doctors under the Russian, Romanian, and Irish mobs. Steve and Bucky had helped them a while back, and the two helped them with any patch up the mobs might’ve had. 

“Uh-huh,” you replied as you pulled away from the embrace. Steve and Bucky were looking at you. Their stares seemed to bore into your soul. It made you shiver as you made your way into the kitchen, pulling out some eggs for you and Talia. 

“I think we need to continue this conversation downstairs. To the basement?” Alexander said smoothly, turning back to Steve and Bucky. You cracked an egg into a bowl as you turned, your eyebrows scrunched together. 

“Since when did you guys have a basement?” You questioned your ex-lovers. “Since we moved in,” Bucky shrugged. He and Steve got up, beginning to follow your father into the basement. You saw a tattoo on the back of their hands. It was a flash, but you saw it. 

_Luck._

Your eyes watered. 

_“Mommy? The eggs?”_ You heard Talia ask. Turning to your baby girl, you forced a smile on your face. 

_“Yeah, baby. Sorry, mommy got distracted.”_ Bucky and Steve watched, before Alexander cleared his throat, motioning for the basement. The three mob bosses walked into the basement, and the door shut behind them. 

“Tell me everything,” Alexander said as he sat down on the table. Steve and Bucky sat across from him, their blue eyes looking into his. The Brooklyn Boys shared a look before Bucky stole a look at the torture machine that Josef had been in just last night. His jaw tightened. 

The two men turned to face Alexander again. And then they opened their mouths and began to talk. 

  
  
  


_“He what?!”_

Steve and Bucky were so relieved that the basement was soundproof. As they looked at the mob boss across from them, they felt bad for not allowing Alexander to speak to Josef before the two of them brutally murdered him. 

Just a little. Alexander looked like steam was coming out of his ears. Bucky, who had gotten up to get a bag of chips upstairs earlier, munched on his chips. Steve snuck his hand into the bag and ate a chip as Alexander lost his shit. 

_“He hurt her,”_ Alexander hissed. _“He did. Natalia and Wanda got him off of her before he could do anything else. We took care of it.”_ Bucky responded as Steve took the bag from him. Bucky scowled at Steve. 

_“Gimme back my bag of chips, Stevie.”_ Bucky sniped. 

_“No. These are my chips now, Buck.”_ Steve shot back as he dangled the bag away from his boyfriend. Bucky growled, trying to get his bag of chips back. Bucky snatched his bag of chips back as Steve smiled innocently at him. Bucky munched on a chip angrily. 

_“Punk,”_ Bucky sniped.

 _“Jerk,”_ Steve clapped back. Alexander internally sighed. Sometimes, the two of them never changed. They still acted like they were still seventeen. The three of them heard thumps upstairs, and some giggling.

 _“... Talia, come on! We have to get you to school!”_ They heard you shout in exasperation. 

_“But mommy! I wanna go see grandpa!”_ Talia replied. You sighed. The three mob bosses heard more footsteps upstairs as you began to make your way towards the stairwell downstairs. Bucky and Steve stood up. Talia followed behind you. They could hear her scurrying. Bucky and Steve made their way out, Alexander following them as the door nearly closed. You looked at Steve and Bucky. 

_"Grandpa!"_ Talia cried, jumping into his arms.

 _"Lucky, don't you have school?"_ your father said. Talia pouted. _She looked so much like you when she did that,_ Steve and Bucky noticed. It hurt them a little. 

_"Uh-huh! But I wanted to see you before I went to school!"_ Talia responded. 

**"Now Talia, you know you have to go to school, little one. Your education's important."** Alexander told his granddaughter in Ukrainian sternly. Talia nodded somberly, looking like a child caught redhanded. 

**"Bubba, I have to go into work soon so-"** you started to speak, but your father simply shook his head. Bucky and Steve looked alarmed for you.

They really didn't want you to go back to work after what happened yesterday. And considering what they knew now about Josef and Hydra, it seemed that now, they had a solid lead. What if you got hurt again at work? They didn't want to risk it. But it wasn't their decision to make. It was yours. They had already made a decision without your knowledge, and look where they ended up. 

**"No, button. You're not going to work today. I'll have Anya drop off Talia at school."** your father replied. A look of horror appeared on your face. 

_Who the hell was that?_ You were not about to hand off your daughter to some stranger. You shook your head in disagreement. 

**"No, daddy. I'm not about to trust some stranger with Talia. I'll take her to school myself."** you replied. Alexander frowned. He put Talia down. 

"Boys, why don't you go upstairs with Talia? Keep her company while my daughter and I talk." Alexander told Steve and Bucky. You frowned, beginning to shake your head. But Bucky and Steve started walking back upstairs, Talia in tow. 

_"James, Steve-"_ you spoke, but Steve looked at you. 

_"You both need to talk. We'll just keep her company, besides, I'm really famished right now."_ Steve responded, scratching the back of his neck. Bucky gave him a look. 

_"That's what you get for stealin' my bag of chips, Stevie."_ Bucky snipped. Steve glared at him as the three walked upstairs. 

_"Your bag of chips, Buck? I'm sorry, I didn't see your name on them-"_

_"I got them from the darn cupboard Stevie, so therefore, they're my chips punk."_

_"Oh so now you own those chips jerk? I didn't know you invested in that brand!"_

_"Stevie, I swear to God-"_

Their bickering began to fade as the door closed. You could still hear them going at it, along with Talia's giggling. Your gaze turned back to your father. 

**"Daddy."**

**"Please, listen to me, button. It isn't safe for you. You and Talia. What happened yesterday... it could happen to you again. I'm just trying to look out for you, sweetheart. I know you can make your own decisions and I know how much you want to keep Talia safe. But sometimes, you need to worry about your safety too."** Alexander spoke gently. 

And that was when you broke. You clung to your father like you were seventeen again when you had found out that Steve and Bucky had left you. You sobbed in his shoulder, the events of yesterday finally crashing down.

 **“Daddy, I’m scared.”** You sobbed. Your father gently shushed you as he ran his fingers through your hair like you were little again. He kissed the top of your head as you choked out a sob. A hiccup left you.

For seven years, you had to look over your shoulder. Your focus had been on Talia, and Talia only. Her safety came first. Her well being came first. You worked hard to make sure that there was a roof over your heads. For so long, it had never been you. It had always been her. 

**"I know. I know you are. But I'm going to need you to stay home, alright? Talia will be alright with me. I'll take her to school."** Your father assured you. You sniffed. 

**"Promise?"** You choked out. 

**"Cross my heart and hope to die, button."** He promised you. You let yourself sniff again before laying your head on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go back upstairs."

It wasn’t until you kissed Talia on the cheek goodbye and watched as she held onto her grandpa’s hand, walking to the car and being settled in that you allowed yourself to cry again. Tears rolled down your face as you waved at her from the front door. You watched as the dark SUV pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the street. 

_Keep her safe. Keep my girl safe. That’s all I’m asking._

Closing the door, you walked back into the kitchen, where Bucky and Steve were making breakfast. Piles and piles of eggs, sausages, bacon, and toast were on the kitchen island. A sniff left you. Your stomach grumbled. You only had eggs, so you were still hungry. 

“She’ll be okay.” You looked at Steve. The blonde-haired man smiled at you. Your heart thumped in your chest. Bucky slid a plate over to you, along with a spoon and fork. You began to pile your plate as you sniffed.

“How do ya know that, Stevie?” You managed to choke out. Steve smirked. 

“Cause she’s you, doll. If she’s anything like you, she’ll be okay.” Steve replied as he sat across from you. He took a bite of his sausage. Bucky pressed down on the toaster. A gift from Tony, who made the four-pieced toaster machine after joining the mob. It had come in handy, especially because the members of the household loved to eat. 

“Wanda and Viz are coming by today. After they drop off Billy and Tommy,” Bucky informed the two of you as you heard thumping upstairs. Then the sound of the door opening was heard. Footsteps thumped down the stairs.

“Mornin’ Natalia. Clint.” Bucky addressed his adoptive sister and his brother-in-law. Natasha yawned as she made her way into the kitchen. Her red hair was still a tangled mess. She gave you a hug and a messy kiss on the cheek as Bucky poured some coffee from the pot for her in her usual cup. 

“Three spoons of sugar,” Natasha reminded her adoptive brother sleepily as she slumped into the chair next to you. Clint kissed the top of your head as the other blonde-haired man grabbed a plate. He was a bit more awake than his wife, who looked like she was about to kneel over unless she didn’t have her usual morning coffee.

“And milk, I know…” Bucky trailed off as he grabbed the milk on the fridge. He shook the carton before pouring some milk into the cup. Mixing it with a spoon, he tossed it behind him and it landed in the sink with a clunk. You raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Practice,” Bucky shrugged. You snorted into your plate of food as Natasha took a gulp of her beverage. She sighed in relief, feeling a little less dead. Clint slid into the chair beside his wife as he began to eat. 

“Any news on Tony?” Clint asked after he swallowed a mouthful of food. 

“Comin’ home today with Peter,” Steve responded as he pulled out his phone. 

“Who’s Peter?” You asked. Clint turned to you. 

“That’s Tony’s nephew. He and May Parker are brother and sister.” Clint responded. You hummed as you took another bite of your food. There was a hanging awkwardness in the air. Clint and Natasha looked at each other as Steve and Bucky looked at you. You sighed, putting your fork down. Your plate was nearly empty, but you needed to get this off of your chest first. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Natasha flinched. She put down her cup of coffee.

“I didn’t know you would react. Being in the mob, it's… once you’re in the mob, you’re in it for life. I-we, we’ve done things that we’re not proud of. Especially with Talia… we didn’t want to put either of you in danger. You’re both family.” Natasha replied softly. You resisted the urge to grit your teeth together. 

Did you understand the need to keep you and Talia safe? Absolutely. But this we-kept-you-in-the-dark bullshit was really getting on your last nerve. You took a deep breath. 

“I get why you did it. I just don’t get why you didn’t tell me.” You gripped the edges of your plate. 

“If you told me, it would’ve been a lot easier. I still don’t know what this mob business is really, but I would’ve appreciated a heads up or something. Anything. Maybe I don’t know, a fucking neon sign that says, “By the way, this is what’s happening,’ or ‘sorry we didn’t tell you this before’ type of thing.”

Thoughts kept swarming in your mind. Everyone at this table was family. Bucky and Steve, a little more. Clint, Natasha, Wanda, Pietro- they were all family. You began to hear footsteps down the stairs. 

"Morning, Pietro," Natasha spoke. Noticing everyone's sullen faces, Pietro spoke, "Well, took you all long enough." He grabbed a plate and piled it high with food. Unlike Wanda and Vision, he lived with the Romanoff-Barton's. After being saved by the two mobsters once upon a time, Wanda and Pietro joined and rose up the ranks. Not high enough to be the right-hand-men, like Natasha and Clint, but high enough. As Pietro sat down, he rubbed your hand affectionately. 

"Talia at school?" Pietro asked you. "Yeah. My dad took her." You replied quietly. Frowning, you stirred your coffee. Pietro poured some orange juice for himself before addressing the room. 

"Alexander asked us if we're coming to the wedding rehearsal tonight. And because they need some help with the _sarmale and mici_. More hands the better. You'll be taking care of that, right?" Pietro asked Bucky. 

"We're required to be there anyway. It'll be a nice distraction from all the Hydra bullshit." Bucky responded.

"Who's getting married?" Everyone looked at you. 

"Daisy Johson and Grant Ward. Daisy's from the Ukrainian mob. Grant's with the Romanian mob.” Pietro responded as he took a gulp of his orange juice. 

“They’ve been dating for a while,” piped up Clint as he took a munch of his toast. “It was a matter of time, really.” He finished with a shrug. 

“Oh.”

It had been a while since you had gone to a wedding. You used to really like weddings. They were always a beautiful affair. The food was really hit or miss. Depended on the catering.

Your eyes lowered to your mug as you stared into the beige liquid. For a moment, you wondered what you would do now. Everything in your life had been the same. And then Steve and Bucky came back and now, your life was chaos again. How would your life be the same again? Your ex-boyfriends were mobsters. Your two closest girlfriends were a part of the mob. Your father was a mob boss. You were a part of the mob. You needed to keep looking over your shoulder even more now. This was it, you were going to jump off the Empire State Building. This was too much to handle. 

“What’s on your mind, doll?” 

You looked at Steve. The golden-haired-man was looking at you with concern. Everyone looked concerned for you. You wet your lips.

“I don’t know.” Your voice trembled. 

“I don’t… I don’t know what to do. I feel like my life’s been torn apart.”

Everything was hitting you like a freight train. You had become so overwhelmed, that you didn’t register the tears falling down your face. Sobs wrecked your body as Pietro held you, gently shushing you. 

For the past seven years, everything seemed like they were slowly falling into place. Sure, there would be days where you panicked and wondered what you would put on the table for Talia and you, but most days, you kept your guard up and an eye over your shoulder, because there was nobody more important than her. Your baby girl. The living, breathing existence of what you used to have with Steve and Bucky. Your boys. 

More sobs wrecked your body. You could register Natasha coming over to you, gently holding you and rocking you back and forth as you cried. Just then, a car pulled into the driveway. Steve and Bucky stood up. 

_“That must be Tony and Peter,” _ Bucky grunted as he made his way to the door. The door unlocked just as Bucky pulled it open. Tony stepped in with a boy with dark hair and dark eyes with a babyface. He noticed the crying in the room. He looked at you. He took off his sunglasses, beginning to frown. 

Not even bothering to remove his shoes at the front, he walked into the pantry and came back with a big bottle of wine. He took out a wine glass and put it in front of you. You sniffed and looked up and Tony poured you a glass. 

“Here. I know it’s early to drink, but you look like you need it. Tony Stark, at your service.”

  
  


Tony Stark looked flabbergasted as he sat in the living room with Peter Parker next to him. The members of the mob were sitting down together. Steve and Bucky just finished telling them what happened while they were gone.

“Okay, let me get this straight. You and Capsicle accidentally knocked her up,” Tony jerked towards you, “and you never bothered answering her calls? I don’t blame her for blowing up at you idiots at all. You two deserved it, honestly. I knew you two were stupid, but I didn’t know you were this stupid.” 

Steve and Bucky scowled at him. They didn’t need a constant reminder of their mistakes. You had made that perfectly clear when you ripped their heads off. 

“So, I’m guessing the kiddo's at school?” Tony asked you. You nodded. 

“My dad… dropped her off. I think he’s going to work and then picking her up and bringing her back here. Shit, I have to go back to the apartment. I need to pick up more stuff. Talia forgot to pack my skincare shit.” You stood up, beginning to head back upstairs. 

“You can’t go back home.” You stopped in your tracks. You looked at Steve. Bucky was frowning. 

“Josef said he had been following you for a while. He spied on you. He knew where you lived. He followed you twenty-four-seven. If he reported to Hydra, then they would know where you lived. It won’t be safe for you.” Steve spoke. You resisted the urge to vomit up your breakfast. 

“So we have a lead now?” Tony questioned. Turning to him, Steve nodded. “We got it out of him yesterday afternoon.” He replied. “And you didn’t invite me,” Tony accused lightly. Steve rolled his eyes. “C’mon Tony, you and Peter weren’t even home! What did you want, a recording?” Steve sniped back. “A recording would have sufficed!” Tony shot back. Steve just rolled his eyes again. 

“Then I’ll take one of you with me. That good with you, Captain?” You snapped. Steve jerked his head towards you. Natasha hid her face in Clint’s shoulder to resist the urge to snicker. The look on Steve’s face could only be described as primal. Feral. It made you nearly shiver, goosebumps erupting all over your body. When was it the last time you even got laid? 

Too long. It had been too long.

“Buck and I will go with you. Everyone else can take care of the front.” Steve spoke sternly, beginning to slip into his “Captain” voice. You swore you could feel your thigh quake a little as you began to walk up the stairs. 

“Alright Captain Pushover. Whatever ya say.” You shot out as you made your way into the guest room. Everyone heard the door slam shut as Steve and Bucky both sucked in a breath. 

“You’re horny, aren’t you?” 

“Shut up, Tony. I will shoot your fucking face off.” 

“Whatever you say, Captain Pushover.” 

  
  
  


“You ready to go?” 

Freshly showered and dressed, you looked at your phone one last time. You had texted your father, saying you needed to pick up some things from your apartment, and that Steve and Bucky would be going with you. Putting your phone in your pocket, you said, “Yeah. You’re not going to be bringing in guns or knives or anything like that, right? Cause my landlord hates that shit.”

Steve and Bucky snorted.

“No weapons, doll,” Steve replied as Bucky grabbed the keys to Natasha and Clint’s SUV. 

“Uh-huh,” was your reply as the three of you headed out of the mansion and into the car. Steve stole shotgun and you sat in the back, watching as the two of them looked at each other. Bucky put the keys into the engine and started the car. 

When the three of you got to your apartment complex, Steve and Bucky followed you like a pair of bodyguards. You felt safe in a way. You knew they would never hurt you. You trusted them, even though they were acting like assholes. Your keys jingled as you unlocked your door. 

Immediately, the hairs on the back of your head stood up. Suddenly, it didn’t feel like home anymore. Knowing that Josef stalked you, knew that this was your safe haven with Talia… it didn’t feel safe anymore. This place felt like a mystery. It was as if you didn’t belong here anymore. Like this wasn’t your home anymore. 

“Um… make yourself at home. This won’t take long.” You told the two mob bosses. Steve and Bucky shared a look. Then they nodded. 

“Whatcha got on TV?” Bucky asked as he sat down. Steve sat down next to him, almost on his lap. He kissed the top of Steve’s head. Your heart lurched again. It hurt. 

“Disney+. Um, I also have Hulu. And Amazon Prime.” You replied as you began to make your way into the bathroom. 

“Oooh, we can watch Knives Out again,” You heard Steve’s voice drift. 

“Stevie, we just watched that for the third time this week.” You heard Bucky clap back. 

“Says the one that was watching The Bronze two days ago,” Steve clapped back. Bucky scowled. 

“It’s a funny movie,” Bucky protested as he held the remote higher out of Steve’s reach. 

“The sex scene is traumatizing,” Steve snapped as the two began fighting for the remote. You unzipped the bag you brought with you that you usually kept for travels. You put everything you needed in the bag, along with the toothbrushes and their containers. Making your way back into the living room, you stopped dead in your tracks. 

Your TV was playing Knives Out, but that wasn’t the thing you were focusing on.

No, your focus was on the two men on your couch. Somehow through the arguing that happened, Bucky had pinned Steve down onto the couch and was currently sucking his face off. 

“Buck? Stevie?’ 

_Shit._ Bucky and Steve’s heads popped up, looking at you. You seemed frozen. You were looking at them as if you had seen a ghost. Seeing the two of them there, like that- it reminded you of the past. With their red bitten lips and embarrassed looks on their faces, it almost reminded you of the good old days. The familiar lurching feeling in your heart appeared again. 

“I um, I got everything."

You wanted the earth to swallow you whole. Your heart skipped a beat when the two of them got off the couch with a sheepish look on their faces. Steve turned off your TV and put your remote back. Bucky cleared his throat.

“Alright. Let’s go home.” 

  
  


When the three of you got back, Wanda and Vision were there. 

“Auntie!” You heard two boy’s voices squeal. Billy and Tommy ran up to you. The twins nearly knocked you over. 

“Oh, there’s my boys!” You spoke happily as you managed to pick them up. A giggle escaped you as they kissed your cheeks. 

“Did you have a good day?” You asked as you put them down. 

“Yeah! We played at the playground.” Billy said. Billy looked more like Vision, with the blonde hair and blue eyes. Tommy on the other hand looked more like Wanda with brown hair and green eyes. But, the twins had inherited Wanda’s coloring. Their bronze-colored cheeks revealed their dimples as they smiled at you. 

“Oh yeah? Did you go on the pole too?” You asked as Bucky quietly took your bag away from you. For a moment, you felt something cool brush against your arm. You blinked. A slightly confused, but thoughtful look appeared on your face as you turned to Bucky. His cheeks colored nervously as his jaw tightened.

 _What the hell was that?_ You decided you’d ask Bucky later. There were children around, for goodness sake. 

“Uh-huh! It was fun!” Tommy butted in with the most precious smile on his face. You smiled, kissing their heads.

“Oh well, I’m happy for you. C’mon, Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky have things to do, kiddos.” You said as you ushered them into the living room. Wanda and Vision were in the kitchen, the two of them beamed when they saw you. 

**"Momma! Look who we found!"** Billy spoke excitedly. Wanda stepped out of the kitchen, coming over to hug you. Then she turned to Billy. 

**"You found your Auntie! Good job, baby."** Wanda told her son as she picked him up. Vision picked up Tommy as the Vision family smiled at each other. If Wanda and Vision weren't apart of the mob, you would've mistaken them for your normal, everyday couple. Your phone buzzed in your pocket. Pulling out your phone, Talia had texted you that she was coming home soon. That made you smile as you put your phone back in your pocket.

"Talia's coming home," you told Steve and Bucky quietly. As you began to make your way to the guest room, your boys followed you.

The three of you heard the excited chatter and laughter downstairs as the door opened and closed. The room was furnished nicely- a bed in the middle of the room, with the blinds being drawn in to avoid the sun that was still out. A desk was slanted against the left side of the room. There was a walk-in-closet on the right side of the room that held the clothes that Talia had packed for you. Bucky quietly handed you your bag of skincare essentials. You internally breathed in a sigh of relief. At least your skin wouldn’t die over all the stress you were having. A few stress pimples here and there, no pressure. 

You ran your fingers through your hair, feeling stressed.

“She’s going to ask questions.” Both of them looked at you. 

"About us?" Steve asked quietly. You could still hear the noises of everyone else downstairs. 

"I thought you didn't want us around her." Bucky pointed out. You felt like someone had slapped you across the face. 

Yes, yes you had said that. You practically snarled it in their faces, just last night. You would've burned the entire world down for Talia if she asked you to. You couldn't bear to lose her. 

"We would never hurt her," Steve interjected. You swallowed. Steve and Bucky took a step closer to you. Your grip on your bag shook. 

"I know you wouldn't," you said, your voice trembling. Steve and Bucky held you, their beards gently scratching both of your cheeks. 

"She deserves to know. We have to tell her." Bucky reasoned with you. You sucked in a breath. The three of you heard the front door open.

 _"Auntie Nat? Where's my mommy?"_ you heard Talia ask downstairs. You scrambled to put your bag down on the desk as you made your way to the door. 

_"Stay here."_ You told Steve and Bucky as you opened the door. Your body was still humming from their touches. You could still feel their touches on you, like a ghostly feeling that made your body warm up. 

_"Mommy!"_ Talia squealed when she saw you. You picked her up with a small smile. Her shoes were already off at the door. She still had her backpack on though. You helped her out of it as Wanda took it from your hands.

“Bucky and Steve wanna talk to us. Are you okay with that?” You asked kindly. Talia beamed, nodding.

“Yeah, mommy. I like Bucky and Steve!” Talia replied excitedly. That made your smile stretch out a little wider. With her in your arms, the two of you walked back upstairs to the room you were staying in. The door creaked open as you set Talia down. A squeal came from her when she saw Bucky and Steve.

“Hi, Mister Bucky! Hi Mister Steve! Did you watch over my science project?” Talia asked the two mobsters with an innocent look in her eyes. 

“We did. Just like you asked, Talia." Steve smiled at her. Talia giggled when she saw Bucky cracking a small smile. You closed the door quietly behind you as Bucky picked up Talia and set her on the bed. 

"We gotta ask you something, Talia." Bucky's tone turned serious. Talia cocked her head, watching as Steve and Bucky sat beside her.

"What do you know about your dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Hello everybody! You might've noticed I added two more chapters, because I realized I have a pacing problem, lol. So this is becoming more of a monster than I thought, hahaha. We haven't left the angst woods yet, but not to worry! We will soon. 
> 
> You also might've noticed, this fic is a series now! I Belong to You focuses more on Talia. It's less angsty and more light-hearted than Satellite Heart, so not that many heavy feels. Plus its got Stucky as dads, so that's always cute. I Belong to You should be updated periodically like Satellite Heart from now on.
> 
> I know the Reader's emotional behavior's been a bit of a whirlwind in the last chapter, but I wanted her emotions to be so realistic as I could make em, and I kinda didn't want to toe the line of making her a stone-cold hearted person. Humans are weird. Her emotional behavior's going to probably leak into chapter 5, so have a bit more emotional Reader.

“Mommy never really talks about him.” 

Talia Pierce had always known she had been different than other kids her age. She watched as kids around her hung around their fathers, seeing how other kids her age would run-up to their daddies and hug them. Whenever she’d ask her mommy about her daddy, she would get very sad and say that she didn’t like to talk about her daddy because it would make her very sad.

“Why doesn’t she talk about him?” Mister Bucky asked her. Talia frowned, looking at him and Mister Steve.

“Because it makes her sad.” 

At seven years old, Talia was considered mature for her age. She didn’t really think much of it though, it was only because her daddy wasn’t in her life. Her mommy would’ve been much happier if they hadn’t left them. 

“She said that he left. Auntie Nat told me that she tried reaching out to him... but he never came back." Her eyes lowered.

If there was a neon sign flashing over Talia's head that said to Steve and Bucky, **look what you did to your poor child,** this would've been the time.

_**"Yasha!"** _

_**Natasha had been bugging Bucky and Steve for weeks.** _

_**She had gone to the Pierce home, seeing you practically barricaded in your room.** _

_**You had been four months pregnant. Natasha saw the red-rimmed eyes, the puffy face. You had still been eating. Talia had demanded a lot of food.** _

**_The red-haired woman made her way into the Romanoff-Barton mansion as she saw her honorary brother and her best friend sitting on the couch._ **

**_“What is it, Natalia?” Bucky grunted. Natasha yanked Bucky’s phone out of her pocket and threw it on their laps._ **

**_Twenty missed texts and ten missed calls from you._ **

**_“When is this going to end, Yasha? Steve? When are you going to tell her the truth?” Natasha shouted. Steve stood up. Natasha held her ground._ **

**_“She misses you. Both of you.”_ **

**_“You’re still talking to her?” Steve replied._ **

**_“Of course I still talk to her, Rogers! She’s my best friend!” Natasha screamed back. Steve recoiled back a little._ **

**_“You know what Pierce’s been saying? She screams and cries in her sleep at night. All she says and asks for are you and Yasha.”_ **

**_Steve and Bucky flinched._ **

**_“This is for her safety, Natalia-” Bucky tried saying, but Natasha cut him off._ **

**_“IT IS NOT FOR HER SAFETY IF IT’S HURTING HER!” Natasha roared loudly in Russian._ **

**_She was shaking. In pure anger. She couldn’t believe it. Steve and Bucky hadn’t even told her that they were going to break up with you._ **

**_No._ **

**_This was not a breakup._ **

**_This was just pure ghosting._ **

**_Natasha shook. Fists clenched to her sides._ **

**_“Answer. Her. Soon.”_ **

**_And then she stomped upstairs, thinking about you and Talia, and how lovely she’d be in your arms._ **

“Do you… do you miss them?” Mister Steve asked her. You kept looking at your daughter, eyes pleading. 

“Sometimes. Sometimes I wonder why everyone else in my class has daddies and I don’t. I miss him, sometimes. When mommy cries at night.” 

For a while, you and Talia slept in the same bed together. You held her close and dreamt about your boys. You dreamt about Steve and Bucky, along with Talia. The five of you all in the same bed, all cuddled together. 

Happy. 

As it should’ve been. 

After a while, Talia had grown and said she wanted to sleep in her own room, her own bed. You agreed and the second room in the apartment became her room. It was bigger than yours, but you didn’t care. Only the best for your little girl. So what if you slept in the smaller room? So what if it was a bit colder, and you needed more blankets. You could live. 

“Mommy doesn’t have pictures of him, so I don’t know what they look like.” 

Steve and Bucky felt like they had been shot by Natasha’s gun. 

_No pictures of them?_

_What?_

Deciding to switch tactics, Bucky said, “How’d you feel if your daddy wanted to come back into your life?” 

Talia tilted her head, looking a bit like you when you did so. 

“Whatcha mean, Mister Bucky?” She asked. You exhaled a breath. You walked over, kneeling in front of her, holding her hands. 

“Baby. You… you know how you sometimes asked me about your daddy?” You asked softly. Talia nodded. 

“Uh-uh. But you get sad, mommy.” She replied. You offered her a sad smile, feeling the tears beginning to prickle at your eyes. Steve and Bucky’s hands were immediately clamped down on your shoulders, rubbing them in reassurance. You couldn’t help but look at them too, though. 

_You could’ve been there._

_Why weren’t you?_

_Why did you do this?_

_Don’t you know I missed you? Don’t you know I still miss you? Even after all this time?_

_Even after all this time, I still love you._

_But did you ever love me?_

“I know. I know I do, baby. But it’s just because… I loved them very much, sweetheart. They were a huge part of my life. I grew up with them.” You replied. Talia couldn’t help but smile a little. 

“Did you love them? With all your heart?” She asked innocently. You nodded seriously. 

“With all my heart, babygirl. I don’t think I could love anyone else as much as I loved them.”

_Loved._

Steve and Bucky couldn’t help but pause at your words. They looked at you. 

If your heart was breaking, might as well add theirs to the list. 

But somewhere, somewhere in them, they felt like they deserved it. And why wouldn’t they? They ghosted you for seven years. You had a child, a child that looked like the perfect mixture of all three of you. All three of you had created that together in your last night together. Talia was just as intelligent as you. Kind as you. When they looked at her in the kitchen last night, all they could see was you after you had been caught doing something you weren’t supposed to red-handed. 

_You could’ve had this,_ the voice in their heads whispered.

_You could’ve had this and more. You could’ve seen your daughter off at kindergarten for the first time. You could’ve learned how to braid her hair. Teach her how to jump rope._

Steve and Bucky hadn’t realized they started crying until Talia tugged on their arms. 

“Mister Steve? Mister Bucky? Did I make you cry?” Talia started to panic.

“Baby,” your voice shook. You had started crying again. Now all three of you were crying. 

“Baby, baby, baby. No. No, it wasn’t your fault. They’re just very fond of you, that’s all.” You choked out. Steve and Bucky brought Talia into their laps. 

Talia was confused. She looked at the three of you in confusion. 

_“Mommy?”_ She asked. Her arms went out when you hugged her.

 _“I’m sorry,”_ your voice came out like a choked whisper. 

_“Mommy? What are you saying?”_ Talia whimpered. She felt Steve and Bucky holding her close, almost like a little group hug. All she could hear were your sniffs. 

_“Your dads, Talia. Stevie and I are your dads, sweetheart.”_ Talia heard Bucky speak gravely in her ear like he had gotten something off of his chest. 

And then she broke down. 

**_A few hours later…_ **

“We got everything?” 

Pietro peered his eyes from where he was at the front door. He saw Clint plop down the last crate in the truck that Steve and Bucky had gotten a long time ago. 

“That should be the last of the _mici._ Unless there’s more. That’s all our fridges had,” Pietro replied to the blonde man. 

“And the _pelmeni?_ ” Clint asked. 

“Rebecca’s got all of it at the venue already. Most of it’s in the freezers now.” Pietro replied. 

Rebecca Barnes, or Becca as everyone called her, was Bucky’s younger sister. The youngest Barnes member was a handful. She was nineteen, only four years younger than Bucky. She and her brother were like normal siblings, they liked to shit on each other, but in their own little way. 

He wondered if Rebecca’s friend was going to come. Daisy Johnson had a sister around his age. 

Pietro had been trying to pursue Daisy’s younger sister for years. 

It drove the silver-haired man wild, how Daisy’s younger sister would only call him Pietro. Not Mr. Maximoff. Sometimes, she’d even call him Quicksilver. But the way she said it made his heart race. It rolled off of her tongue perfectly. Just the thought of her made his pants tighten.

Maybe he’d persuade her to get a cup of coffee with him or dinner. Then he’d convince her that they would be good together. After that, well, he still needed to iron out those details. 

Pietro blew a piece of his silver hair out of his face. He had dyed it a long time ago, switching from the reddish-brown he had been born with like his twin to a silver color. 

He quite liked it. Suited his blue eyes. Much better than the reddish-brown he had been born with. 

“Cool. Bucky, Steve, and the little bird are gettin’ ready. Talia should be down by now.” Clint replied. 

As if she had been summoned, the seven-year-old ran down the stairs, followed by her parents. Talia was dressed in a nice blue dress and wore a little necklace around her neck. You had helped her into her nice dress shoes earlier.

“Uncle Hawkie! Uncle Pietro!” She squealed. Her eyes were still rimmed red a little bit. 

“Hey! There she is!” Clint replied, picking her up and spinning her around. Talia squealed with delight. Clint pressed a kiss to her forehead when he put her down. 

“I’m gonna be riding with my daddies! Is that okay Uncle Hawkie?” She said. 

Clint and Pietro froze. 

_She was going to what now?_

Their eyes narrowed at the two men who were walking down the stairs. Dressed in a black suit, was Bucky. His jacket had covered his metal arm from view. He was even wearing a glove to hide his metal hand. Steve was dressed in a dark blue suit. Their beards were nicely trimmed. Hair slicked back. Well, for Steve. Bucky’s hair looked like he washed it with shampoo. It looked fluffier. 

Wanda and Vision were already there with Billy and Tommy. Natasha went with them already. Clint had promised her that he and Pietro would arrive safely before kissing her and seeing his wife off. 

“Sweetheart, why don’t you wait in the car? I think your mommy’s going to be coming down any second now.” Steve said, kneeling down to her height. Talia nodded as Steve kissed her forehead. A beep from Bucky showed that Clint and Natasha’s SUV was unlocked. Talia ran over, and Steve helped her into the car. When her seatbelt clicked, Steve smiled.

The door closed. Steve made his way back to his boyfriend. 

“She knows?” Clint hissed. 

“She had the right to know, Clint-” Steve argued back. 

“She’s a child, Steve!” Clint snapped. Pietro didn’t look all that happy either. He was frowning. 

“What, you want her to keep asking questions? She told us herself that she used to ask questions about us!” Bucky butted in loudly. 

“Well maybe if you answered her calls and texts, maybe this wouldn’t have happened then!” Clint shouted back. 

Steve and Bucky looked pained. 

“Clint,” Pietro warned. Clint took a deep breath. His animosity rolled off of him in waves.

“She called and texted you every day for two-hundred and four days. You could’ve answered her.” Clint spoke slowly. 

“We did it for her sake. She could’ve been targeted, Clint. Our children could’ve been targeted. Do you think we want to see a grave with their names on it?” Bucky replied lowly. 

And there it was. 

The band-aid, finally being ripped off. 

Clint’s jaw clenched. 

He had the same thoughts. Did he want to see the person who he viewed as a sister and her daughter that he viewed as a little niece to die if they ever were targeted by the Russian, Romanian, and Irish mobs’ enemies?

No. 

Absolutely not. It would kill your family’s heart. They wouldn’t know how they would move on if it happened. 

“We thought she would be happy without us, our influence. You know how the mob life is.” 

Boy did Clint know. 

Once you were in the mob life, it was a guarantee that you would never leave. The mob life was your life now. 

The sounds of someone opening the door made them pause their argument. 

You. 

You were wearing a simple dress of your favorite color. Your heels clicked as you made your way to the boys. You had put on some makeup after your shower. Makeup was what you needed after you wiped yourself clear of tears and scrubbed yourself down so hard that your skin turned the soft flush of pink.

You saw the looks on their faces. Your face fell. 

“Clint,” you whispered. Clint’s jaw was still tightened. Then he shut his eyes and deeply inhaled. And exhaled. 

“I don’t like this.” Clint gestured to Steve and Bucky. 

Truth be told, you felt so suffocated. 

Your brain still couldn’t still comprehend what had just happened over the past twenty-four hours. It seemed like all you did was cry. 

So much had happened. 

Steve.

Bucky. 

Talia. 

It was nearly too much. You knew you were a strong woman. You had taken care of Talia and yourself for the past seven years, so why were you so goddamn emotional? 

You felt exhausted. All you wanted was to sink into a warm bathtub for a while. Maybe with your favorite bath bomb too. 

All of this was just draining you emotionally. You didn’t know how much you could take before you snapped. Maybe you were close to a mental breakdown. 

You wanted to scream. You wanted to scream at Steve, Bucky. For leaving you alone with Talia. You wanted to scream at Clint, Natasha, Wanda, and Pietro for not telling you they were a part of the mob. You wanted to scream at your father for not telling you that he was a fucking mobster and for ruining your relationship with your boys. 

God, the world really seemed to fucking hate you, didn’t it? 

“We’re gonna have a long talk when we get home, don’t worry.” You promised him. Clint, still with his jaw clenched, nodded. 

A talk. All of you needed a long talk. Pietro’s phone rang. He picked it up. 

Daisy’s sister was calling. His eyes glowed. 

“Hey.” 

“Pietro.” 

He resisted the urge to shiver.

“Ya comin’? Heard you guys were bringing some company,” Daisy’s sister said. 

“Yeah. I told you about my sister’s best friend and my niece, right?” Pietro replied. 

“No… you’ve been hiding secrets from me?” Daisy’s sister said in a sing-songy voice. Pietro chuckled, pulling out the keys to the truck. 

“Course not, **Princess.** I could never hide anything from you,” the Romani man spoke as he motioned to Clint to get in the damn truck. 

_“Princess?”_ You mouthed to Steve and Bucky. Said men shrugged. They didn’t barge onto Pietro’s love life. It was none of their business. 

“Yeah, yeah- we got the _mici._ The _sarmale_ should be with Rebecca, uh-huh…” the silver-haired man spoke as he got in the truck with Clint. The door slammed. 

“C’mon. Talia’s waiting for us,” Bucky mumbled lowly. You wore a look of confusion on your face. 

_“Rebecca’s in the mob too?”_ You asked Bucky, a hard look now on your face. Bucky winced. 

“Yeah, we’re definitely having that fucking talk later, James Buchanan Barnes.” You grumbled under your breath as you motioned for the keys. Steve threw you the keys and you caught them in your hands. 

“You guys can sit in the back with Talia. You missed out on a lot.” You remarked as the three of you climbed into the car. The driver’s seat slammed shut as you took a deep breath.

Then as you turned the engine on, you began to hear Talia’s excited voice.

You bowed your head, sending a silent prayer to your mother. 

_Mama. Help me._

“There you are, Jimmy!”

There was scattered Russian, Romanian, and Ukrainian being spoken. Bucky saw the familiar head of chestnut hair and the eyes that their mother had given them.

Rebecca Barnes, wearing a simple t-shirt and sweats with her sneakers, and her chestnut hair tied in a ponytail, waved at her big brother. She might’ve had the tongs in her hands. She also might’ve almost smacked someone in the face with them. 

“Becca! Put those down, for god's sake! You’re going to poke someone’s eyes out!” Her big brother barked. Rebecca just rolled her eyes and tossed him a hair tie as he walked up to her, giving her a huge hug.

“Suck my ass, Jimmy. Now tie up your hair.” Rebecca snapped. Bucky chuckled at his little sister’s antics. 

“No can do, Becca. I’m stuck talking business with Karpov again,” the chestnut-haired man sighed as he tied his hair into a low bun. Rebecca just raised an eyebrow at that. “Karpov again?” She complained, “He’s so persistent. You and Stevie really need a break.” She said. Bucky resisted the urge to snort as the two of them did their secret handshake.

“Maybe one of these days, Becca. Hey, I was wondering-” 

Rebecca squealed loudly. She waved. Bucky turned his head. 

You were holding onto Talia’s hand, looking around at the three mobs that were having conversations around you. You saw people that you didn’t know looking at you before you heard them whispering amongst themselves. When you saw Rebecca waving at you, you waved back awkwardly. 

_“Momma? Who’s that?”_ Talia asked. You picked her up. 

_“That is your crazy aunt, Rebecca. You wanna go meet her?”_ You replied. Talia nodded excitedly. You made your way through the tables of people talking excitedly amongst themselves and saw Rebecca’s eyes shining. She looked at Talia, and then back at her brother. 

It seemed to click in her mind. Her smile fell to a frown before she smiled again. 

“Jimmy? Do you mind waiting for me outside? I’ll have Daisy’s sister tell Steve you’re going to be a little late.” Rebecca told Bucky. 

That was their code for: _You’re in deep shit now, and we need to talk, ASAP._ Bucky nodded stiffly. Rebecca tiptoed a little to whisper something in her brother’s ear before he nodded again, his eyes suddenly becoming hard. You watched as he walked through one of the exits. 

“Now, who’s this little bundle of joy?” Rebecca looked at Talia. 

“I’m Talia. Are you my crazy aunt?” Talia asked innocently. “Talia!” You scolded her. Talia only gave you a coy smirk that reminded you of Bucky. “You said she was my crazy aunt, mommy,” Talia only replied innocently. Rebecca snickered. 

“Yeah sweetie, I’m your crazy aunt. Name’s Rebecca, but everyone here calls me Becca. You can call me Auntie Becca,” she said with a snicker. She caught the sight of silver hair. 

“Hey, Pietro? Can you go into the kitchen? I need to talk to Jimmy!” Rebecca shouted to Pietro. The toffee-skinned man walked over, and Rebecca gave him a coy look. 

“She’s here too,” Rebecca teased him. Pietro’s eyes widened. “What, you think she’d bounce, especially at an event like this?” Rebecca giggled. She looked at you and Talia. “Peter should be sittin’ over there,” she pointed at the table where Peter was sitting with Tony. “Wanda’s in the kitchen with the other ladies. We need somebody for the freezer, so I’m puttin’ Pietro on freezer duty,” she giggled at him again. You watched as Pietro waved at the three of you before walking into the kitchen, the doors closing behind him. 

“Go! Go have some fun. The mobs are excited to meet you.” Rebecca spoke. As she shooed you and her niece away to the table where Tony and Peter were sitting, you saw Peter smiling at the two of you. Rebecca smiled as the two made space for you and heard Talia talking about physics with Tony and Peter almost immediately. She saw Steve spare a look at you and watched him smile. With everyone situated, she handed her tongs to a nearby girl who had been serving a mob member and made her way outside to her big brother.

James “Bucky” Barnes was greeted by his younger sister with a slap across his face. 

“Ow! Shit Rebecca, that fucking hurt!” He shouted. 

“Good!” Rebecca shouted back. Then she slapped him again. Bucky cried out again. Really, Rebecca wanted to scoff, this was the feared Russian and Romanian mob leader? 

Men. 

“Now Jimmy,” Rebecca said, sounding like Winnie Barnes, their late mother. “I want you to tell me everything. Start from the top. Now.”

Steven Grant Rogers, the leader of the Irish mob, did not like meetings. 

No. 

He detested them. 

Hated them to the core. 

But as his mother Sarah had taught him, and in turn, Ivan Romanoff had taught him, putting on a smile and nodding did wonders.

It was really the only thing helping him get through what Karpov was talking about.

Vasily Karpov was an old friend of your father’s. They had both been born in the motherland and grew up together in America. When you had been born to Alexander and the late Mrs. Pierce, he had been there to see you, as one of the first people. Being granted the title of godfather, he got to see you most times in your childhood. However, due to the mob, he got to see you less, as Alexander often hid you from any mob activity. Unlike his old friend, however, Karpov fully disagreed with leaving you in the dark about the mob. 

Whether his old friend liked it or not, the mob was your family. You had been born into the mob. This was where you belonged. 

As Karpov watched you converse with Peter Parker and Tony Stark, he also noticed Steve’s eyes narrowing a little. “What?” Karpov spoke smoothly, “Can I not look at my goddaughter, my niece?” Steve choked on his vodka. “Oh calm yourself,” Karpov scolded the blonde-haired man. He waved Tony and Peter over, and Peter whispered something in your ear and nudged you to come with them. He saw the little girl next to you jump with excitement as she followed you, holding your hand. Karpov looked at Steve. 

_“Is she…”_ Karpov asked. _“She’s ours. Mine and Buck’s.”_ Steve responded. 

Karpov raised an eyebrow. One that looked of concern. 

He wasn’t a bigot. As far as he knew, Alexander wasn’t one either. But two men and a woman, having a child? 

That would certainly get people talking. 

There seemed to be a realization on your face when you made your way to the table. Your eyes widened in recognition. 

“Mommy?” Talia asked. Steve saw Bucky coming in through the doors, followed by Rebecca. He saw Rebecca say something to his boyfriend before slapping her hand on his shoulder and walking back into the kitchen. Karpov stood up from his chair, walking over to the two of you. 

“Uncle Vasy,” you trembled. You felt strong arms wrapping around you. You smelled his cologne. It brought back memories of your childhood. Memories of you running around with your Uncle Vasy in the Pierce home. The sounds of your laughter as a child. Your mother watching you play. 

**“Uncle Vasy,”** you whispered hoarsely. You could only feel smoothing circles being pressed against your back. 

**“It’s alright, little bird. Everything’s alright. You’re home.”** You shifted so he could look into your eyes, at your face. 

You were truly your mother’s daughter. You had gotten all the looks from her. Karpov missed the woman who was practically his sister growing up. Even though it had been seven years since your mother’s death, it still felt fresh. Noticing that Bucky was narrowing his eyes at him, Karpov pulled from the embrace and looked down at your daughter who was studying him with her head cocked to the side. 

Karpov could see how your daughter was the perfect resemblance of all three of you. 

She had Bucky’s hair. 

Steve’s eyes. 

Your facial expressions. 

“Well,” Karpov said, looking at everyone important, “Sorry gentlemen,” he addressed the other men who were looking at him with slight annoyance that the meeting had been paused, “I’ll have to take Leader Rogers and Leader Barnes away for a little discussion upstairs.” He looked at all of you. You were clutching your daughter’s hand tightly. 

“Come on. Upstairs,” Karpov said, and he looked at the two men, “Now.”

For all the years that Vasily Karpov had been in the Ukrainian mob with Alexander, he had seen Steve and Bucky grow into the men that they were today. Karpov was just as scary as Alexander. Once upon a time, Steve and Bucky had been afraid of the other man. But now, now that they were older and held a higher position, they weren’t as quite afraid anymore.

But as he saw them sit down at their respective desks, he couldn’t help but see them as seventeen-years-old again, just on the cusp of becoming men. You and Talia sat with him at the chairs in front of Steve and Bucky’s desks. 

“So… what’s your name, **little one?** ” He asked your daughter. “Talia!” She responded with a bright smile on her face. He chuckled. She even sounded like you. He remembered hearing you go on and on about your Barbie dolls, even making up stories for them. You had such a bright mind as a child. But as he looked at you, you seemed a little shattered. Like everything had been pulled under your feet. 

Alexander had told him what happened between the three of you. Like his old friend, he had been royally pissed off. Karpov had been just as ready to grab his shotgun and shoot the two of them for their stupidity. He had been angry for you. Karpov wasn’t allowed to visit the Pierce household much anymore, due to Alexander sheltering you from the mob. _You were a child sheltered from her true family,_ Karpov had argued on your behalf to Alexander.

The mob was a dangerous business, yes. 

But the mob was family. They stuck together. It made Karpov furious that his old friend would shield you away from your family. It wasn’t until Alexander had properly sat him down, properly talked to him. Karpov understood wanting to keep you safe from the dangerous life of the mob. It was certainly not a lifestyle to be desired. However, it wouldn’t make it better if you were kept in the dark. For years, Karpov tried to convince the man that was like a brother to him that you should attend the mob gatherings, go to the same school that all the children of the three mobs did. But your father remained stubborn. There would be no changing Alexander Pierce’s mind once he had made it up.

“Hmm. I see the resemblance now.” Karpov nodded as he knelt down so he could be the same height as Talia. He looked into her blue eyes, the ones she had inherited from Steve, and smiled. 

“Who are you?” Talia asked cutely. Karpov chuckled. “I’m your Uncle Vasy. I’m an old friend of your grandpa.” Talia’s eyes brightened. “You’re another uncle!” She clapped her hands together. Karpov couldn’t help but smile at her. “I got three other uncles, Uncle Pietro, Uncle Clint- sometimes I call him Uncle Hawkie, and Uncle Vis! You know them too?” 

Indeed, he did know them. He knew all three of them, in fact. He had known of the Maximoff twins when Steve and Bucky had found them on the streets of New York, starved and shivering. The two had been teenagers then, around Steve and Bucky’s age. Apparently, their parents had passed away a few months back, and the twins had found themselves on the streets, begging for food. Steve and Bucky brought them back to Steve’s house, where they had met you and Sarah. You had made them food immediately, noticing their sunken in features, and their skinny forms. Then a few years later, they joined the mob together. 

Vision and Wanda’s relationship was a surprise to some people. Due to the fact that Vision was older than Wanda. And, that their relationship was considered to some to be interracial. But the Romani woman didn’t care that her husband was white, and she was darker than him. Neither did her older brother Pietro. All he saw was that his little sister was happy. If she was happy, then he was happy. He loved his little nephews. After all that they had gone through together, happiness was what they deserved.

The door creaked open. On the other side was your father. He looked around the room, seeing you, his old friend, his granddaughter, and the two men that had taken your heart once. 

“Alexander,” Karpov greeted him. You stood up from your chair, your mind made up. The four other men looked at you in concern. 

“Uncle Vasy,” you started, “can you take Talia downstairs? Let her mingle with the other members of the mobs. Just… watch over her?” Karpov nodded. Of course, he’d watch over his niece. Talia was family. He picked her up, swinging her around, and you couldn’t help but smile as her giggles filled the room. 

“Course, **little bird.** I won’t let your little girl out of my sight.” He promised. A kiss was pressed against your forehead as Karpov walked out of the office with Talia in his arms. As he passed Alexander, he gave his old friend a nod of acknowledgment. The door closed behind him. You took in a deep breath and then exhaled. 

“Daddy. Stevie. Jimmy. We need to talk. A serious talk. Right now.”


End file.
